An unwelcome twist of fate
by Totaleclipseofthesun
Summary: A fiery surgeon is held captive by an amnesiac assassin when Washington DC is plunged into chaos. Fear and desire war together. Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

Intro

It all started with an explosion. A bone shaking, courage melting, life changing explosion. Washington DC had just risen shakily from the ashes of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the betrayal of the titular Captain America when a new threat swept through the city. The explosion happened in Providence Hospital and the impact radiated outwards like ripples in water. Shattered glass rained down on frantic hospital personnel and the wails of both patients and sirens filled the air while men in black combat armor flooded in. Amongst the chaos of fleeing physicians and personnel, a neurosurgeon did the best she could to save her patients.


	2. Chapter Enter the beast

Beep. Beep. Beep. The heart monitor beeped away cheerfully and the ventilator hissed at regular intervals. A calm voice cut through the beeping and hissing, "Ms. Penelope please pass me the drill," the afore mentioned nurse passed the surgeon the drill. Penelope could never understand how her surgeon kept so calm under such stressful conditions. The drill whined and bone dust flew up.

"Turn up the music, I love this song!" the anesthesiologist on standby quickly leapt into action thankful for something to do. He was bored; he knew this surgeon was the best and the procedure was routine, there would be no indecision or distraction due to loud music. No matter the complaints from other surgeons or staff, this particular surgeon could play the radio as loud as the little speaker was able. Led Zeppelin's Immigrant Song filled the operating theater.

"Ms. Penelope, the stent now, please." Penelope passed the surgeon the stent and held her breath as the surgeon deftly inserted the stent into the patient's ventricle. "Catheter." Penelope started and quickly passed the catheter to the surgeon. The surgeon placed the catheter inside and watched the extra fluid drip out. Once the last drop fell, the surgeon clipped out, "Plate." The entire OR left out the breath no one knew they were holding. The riskiest part was done, the only thing was closing up. The surgeon drilled the surgical steel plate into the patient's skull, covering the hole the surgeon was previously working in.

As the surgeon was suturing the scalp together, the distant sounds of many footsteps approached the room. "Music off now. Anthony, try to block the door," the surgeon snapped. Anthony, the anesthesiologist gulped down his apprehension and darted towards the door but before he reached it, the doors whipped opened, slamming into his chest and swept him on out of the way. 12 giant men in black combat armor and gas masks stormed in and pointed their assault rifles at the stunned occupants.

Heavy footsteps approached and a huge man ducked through the doors. He was wearing a leather shearling coat over an armored vest and cargo pants. Most abhorrent was a muzzle like mask that gave the man an appearance of a barely leashed animal. The man's breath hissed malevolence and a rasping gravelly voice asked, "Dr. Eclypsa Delalune?"

Stunning violet eyes hardened and shot fury at the man. Without an ounce of fear, the surgeon said in a quiet voice as cold as the scalpel she used. "Get out of my operating room."


	3. Chapter hate at first sight

The monstrous man's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I'm afraid I can't do that doctor. Not until you agree to come with me to treat a special….employee of mine," he said genially.

Eclypsa narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Get out of my operating room," she repeated. "You are compromising the sterility of the room."

"You will be compromising other things if you don't comply," the man threatened.

"Don't care. Leave." Eclypsa snarled, "I don't know who you are but my priority is lying here."

The man's eyes hardened and with a movement so fluid, no one noticed, the man produced a handgun and shot the prone man on the operating table in the gut. Eclypsa gasped and sprang into action. Grabbing clamps, she felt around with her free hand until she came into contact with the torn artery. She clamped off the artery and quickly snatched the discarded needle and suture lying on the tray. Carefully trimming the damaged artery she sewed both ends together with the swiftness that came from thousands of hours of practice. Letting out a breath Eclypsa glared daggers at the man. Completely unapologetic, the man introduced himself, "Forgive me, I am Bane. Now come with me or your underlings will be next."

"No."

The men surrounding her staff took a step back.

"No?" Bane's voice lowered dangerously. Penelope Let out an involuntary whimper and her surgeon's eyes cut sharply to her and made eye contact. "Be brave," Eclypsa's eyes seem to express. Mustering her encourage, Penelope took a shaky breath and gave an infinitesimal nod.

"I'll go with you as long as you let my staff out first," Eclypsa lifted her chin and calmly finished sewing up her patient.

"Go." Bane ground out. After a brief hesitation, Dr. Delalune's former staff quickly filed out. Alone, the man and the surgeon faced each other.

"Come."

"Fine."

One of the men tried to grab Eclypsa's arm and after a stinging slap on the wrist, withdrew his arm hastily. Eclypsa stripped out of her gown and gloves outside the operating theater and followed Bane while her eyes tried to bore a hole into the back of his head.

"Where is this man taking me? And why me?" she thought. This man was terrifying. He was much taller than anyone she knew and he was just..huge. He was built like a bodybuilder and carried himself with a an air of command. As if Bane could read her mind, he answered without turning. "You are the best brain specialist around and my employee has some….. neurocognitive problems."

Eclypsa walked in frosty silence and finally noticed 2 things. She was still wearing her surgical mask covered in blood and they were going in the direction of the morgue. Frustrated, she tore off the mask and nearly walked into Bane's broad back. Past the heavy steel door, the group can hear screaming.


	4. Chapter 4

Bane was nonplussed. When he barged into Dr. Delalune's operating room, he expected the surgeon to freeze in a blind panic like the rest of the little nobodies that orbited her. He did not expect her to be a woman, let alone stand up to him. He didn't understand her bravery "Or foolishness," he thought. Dr. Delalune was half his size and a third of his mass yet she still held her ground long enough to save her patient and her staff.

"What are we doing here?" her voice rang out.

In response, Bane pushed open the door. The sound of agonized screaming assaulted their ears and everyone except Bane took an involuntary step back. There strapped down to a chair was a man getting electroshock therapy from a sinister machine. As expected, the good doctor rushed towards and screamed at the pale, sickly technician to stop the machine. The technician looked at Band for direction. At his nod, the technician turned the machine off. As the technician approached, a metal arm shot out like a lunging tiger ripped through the restraints, and grabbed the hapless technician by the throat. Dr. Delalune grabbed the man's wrist and tried impotently to pry the cold fingers around the asphyxiating technician. The man and the doctor made eye contact and then the technician was flung clear across the room.

"Asset: Longing, rusted, furnace, daybreak, seventeen, benign, nine, homecoming, one, freight car." Bane ground out.

The cobalt eyes turned into steel blue and a blank expression crept across the man's face. In a curiously flat voice the man responded, "Ready to comply."

Bane turned and faced the doctor. "He is your responsibility now. You are to assess him and determine whether he is fit for missions and fix him if he isn't. You are to also treat my other men-"

"Before you start listing your demands, what's in it for me?" Dr. Delalune asked. Bane blinked, "Well for one thing, your life." The woman had the audacity to flap her hand dismissively. "Not good enough," she sniped. His men all took a sizeable step back.

"What then?" Bane's ire rose. "I will treat your men as long as I can treat my other patients. When my other patients have recovered, your men will escort them safely out to their families," Dr. Delalune stated. Bane stared then growled, "My men are not responsible after your patients after they leave."

"Fine, let this man fry into a useless vegetable. See if you can tell if he's fit for duty without 8 years of training."

Bane took a deep breath. "Fine," he acquiesced "But he will stay with you at all times to keep an eye on you." The woman paled in fury and her eyes flashed violet fire but she nodded curtly. She was smart- for her this was about as good as it was going to get. "Start your examination now." Bane waved at the men and they dutifully followed him out. The door closed with a ominous clang and the good doctor was left alone with the assassin previously secured to a metal chair.


	5. Chapter Physicals

The Soldier blinked wondering how he gotten so lucky that an angel came to take him away from the pain of the cursed machine. When the pain receded, he realized the angel was just a woman. But what a woman. Slender and petite, she was the epitome of femininity. The fine, delicate features of her face was scrunched up in anger but he could tell she had a dainty nose, full plush lips, and the neck of a swan. The Soldier watched as the surgeon angrily tore off her surgical cap. Wavy hair rippled down her back like a river of black silk. Turning she caught sight of him staring wide eyed and she immediately softened. Walking towards him, she introduced herself in a calming voice. "I'm sorry about all of that. I'm not usually threatened by a living mountain. My name is Eclypsa Delalune, how may I help you today?"

The Soldier blinked at her.

She blinked back.

"Ok, fine. I'm going to do a basic physical. Sit up straight please." Dr. Delalune reached for his arm and the Soldier instinctively grabbed her wrist in a bruising grip. Dr. Delalune calmly but firmly explained. "Let me go, I'm only going to take your pulse. I apologize I should have warned you first." The Soldier let her wrist go untrustingly. The doctor tried again. "May I touch you?" He nodded and she grabbed his wrist with cool hands and put 2 fingers on his wrist.

"Good, strong heart beat." She then took a small flashlight out and shone it right into his his left eye. In the same calm voice she said, "Look straight at me please." The Soldier complied and eyes the color of lapis lazuli met amethyst ones. He noticed her eyes were a vivid purple with dark blue flecks in them surrounded by black velvety lashes. He's never seen eyes like that in his long life.

"Follow my finger with your eyes please." The Soldier dutifully did as he was told. "Hmm. Mild concussion," the surgeon muttered. Unwrapping her stethoscope from around her neck, she asked the Soldier to take off his shirt. Dr. Delalune felt him tense as the cold metal met his bare chest.

"Deep breath in...now out." She moved the stethoscope to his back and asked him to repeat the breath.

He could smell her perfume and mix of sweet floral and dark spice, a heady, intoxicating smell. He could feel the warmth of her body in contrast to the coolness of the stethoscope.

"Hmm crackly. Have you been injured recently in the chest or stomach? She asked. The Soldier nodded and pointed to his chest.

"But no bruising. How?"

Silence.

"Fine. 20 questions it is. Were you sick? Were you underwater? Were you drinking and laughing at the same time?" Each of her questions were met with a curt head shake. Frustrated, she exploded, "I don't know how to help you if I don't know how you got all this fluid in your lungs! We're trapped in here so I can't even get more tests done! Just tell me what happened!"

In the same flat, expressionless monotone the Soldier said. "Electrocution."

For the first time their eyes met and it seemed like was looking at him. Actually looking at him instead of through him and her unique purple eyes were filled with a mix of horror, curiosity, and pity.


	6. Chapter cages and tigers

Much faster than she would have liked, the exam was over and she was stuck with doing nothing with a lethal man who said nothing. Eclypsa sighed and paced. Boredom and jitteriness was a horrible combination she concluded. She was so tired too; the night before she pulled an 8 hour shift and most of it was on her feet. Along with that, being scared for her staff, her patients, and herself took a lot out of her.

"Fear does that to people," she thought. "Fear makes you so scared that eventually you're too tired to do anything."

Stopping abruptly she decided that she was not going to let fear control her. Eclypsa pulled out a drawer from the giant morgue cabinet and got on it.

"Wake me up once that monster comes," Eclypsa commanded the man.

Hiding her discomfort, she turned on her side and went to sleep. She hoped it didn't show but she was slightly intimidated by the man sitting quietly in the chair. He was huge, not as big as Bane, but still much larger than her slight frame. He was covered in scars and burns and was cut like an Adonis-Greek sculptors and Renaissance painters would wet themselves to get a figure like his for a muse. The man had muscles and when she felt them, she knew he could use them effectively against her. Heck, he tore through the straps that bound him as if they were pieces of wet toilet paper. The cheap one ply kind. Eclypsa had fast reflexes and perfect control over her body due to innate talent and an incredible self control but this man made her feel like a clumsy child. His reflexes were as fast as a striking snake and twice as deadly. Shaking herself mentally, Eclypsa forced it to the back of her mind and fell into an exhausted doze feeling the man's eyes bore into her back.

Eclypsa woke with a jolt when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Sitting bolt upright, she stared at the man. "He comes."


	7. Chapter 7

Bane walked in the door and went straight to the slightly rumpled surgeon sitting on a morgue drawer. "Come. You too." His voice hissed out, addressing both occupants.

"Where are you taking me? I need to see my other patients," the woman demanded.

"Patience. I am taking you to your new quarters."

"Quarters?"

"I need to be able to keep an eye on you," he said placidly. When she didn't reply with a snippy comment he looked at her. But she was gone. Bane growled at the Soldier "Command: retrieve our wayward surgeon." A curt nod and the Soldier was gone. Bane shook his head. He needed Dr. Delalune but the woman was testing his patience. He figured where she would be.

Going into the ward labeled ICU, he saw her talking calmly to a hysterical patient that was holding her as if she was a life preserver. He watched as she firmly took the mans hands from around her and gave them to Bane's men. One of Bane's men nodded at her and quickly marched the sobbing man off.

Looking at her curiously, the doctor explained to him without turning her head, "He was ready to be discharged. The sooner he gets to his family the better. Many are evacuating and if more are set to leave, my patients might never find their families."

"Commendable," he grunted "but you're coming with me." With a nod she followed him out and to the elevators. 8 floors up and lots of walking later, they arrived at the Hospital CEO's suite.

"In." He said and they went in. The suite was moderately sized with a small living room, a bedroom and private bathroom, a small kitchen and an amazing view of the city that was currently in a state of chaos.

"He stays with you," Bane pushed the Soldier, who silently materialized, in and locked the door on the two for a second time.

Bane silently congratulated himself on the stunned and furious look on the doctor's beautiful face. Oh yes she was lovely, even he noticed. Though loveliness was an insult to her beauty he mused. The woman was sinfully beautiful and he didn't notice because of her mask and shapeless clothes. Through the clothes he could see a tempting curvaceous and deliciously feminine figure and her face was the one of celestial beings. Yes should would be his even if he had to chain her to his side forever.


	8. Chapter Who are you

The Soldier stared at the door bemusedly. What was Bane playing at? Locking him in with this woman. Yes she was stunning but he wasn't overrun by hormones and his self control was that he wasn't going to be tempted by her. But judging from her angry screeching, he figured that if he was going anywhere near her, she was going to rip his metal arm off and beat him with it. When she calmed down, she stormed off towards the bedroom and he was about to follow the doctor but stopped when he heard running water.

Satisfied that she wasn't going anywhere, the Soldier looked at the couch and laid on it. A bit tight, he was a touch too tall to comfortably stretch out, but no matter. He slept in worst places before. The Soldier heard water being turned off and several minutes later the squeaking of the bed when the doctor threw herself down on it.

Later the Soldier woke to a blazing sunset and the doctor staring pensively out of the window. She wore the same scrubs she was wearing before but her hair was still wet and she smelled like a rainstorm over a field of spices.

"Hungry?" She asked at last. At his nod, she went to the fridge. "If you can throw knives, you can peel potatoes." She pulled various things from the fridge and the two of them got to work making a dinner. Some old muscle memory helped him handle each potato with ease, peeling them as expertly as a sous chef. His long fingers quickly turning and flicking the knife easily. He passed the finished potato to the doctor and they fell into a rhthym.

Sitting down for dinner, the Soldier noticed that Dr. Delalune made the sign of the cross and mutter a quick prayer. "You're Catholic?" He asked. "Yes, born and raised," she said proudly. He nodded, "I-someone I knew-me? Was Catholic. But I don't remember." He frowned struggling to piece something, anything together from the tatters of his memory. Placing her fork down, the surgeon looked at him and asked, "How long have you had these memory problems?"

"Don't know, since I woke up I guess."

"Woke up?"

"Yes from cryogenia."

Slowly she leaned back. "How many times have you 'woken' up?"

"I don't remember."

"Who are you?" She whispered.

"I don't remember."


	9. Chapter Room and bored

At night, Eclypsa couldn't sleep. The man's words haunted her for weeks. He didn't know who he was or is. All he knew was that he was an assassin and that he worked for others. The man was no better than a tool. Literally. Bane didn't even give him a name. He referred to the man like an inanimate object. Something with less status than a pet for God's sake. More reason to hate Bane," she thought.

Eclypsa was bored, Bane kept her confined to the hospital; whenever she tried to go outside, his men would politely block her exit and tell her she was kept in the hospital for her own safety. Bullshit, Eclypsa saw right through it; it was just another way for Bane to control her. She spent her days stitching up and digging bullets out of Bane's men while avoiding that monster, then she spent her nights with a silent assassin. She didn't bother talking to the assassin, she figured he was a man of few words and she didn't want to get to know her captor any better. But truth be told, Eclypsa was lonely. She missed the teasing and banter of her coworkers. She missed talking to others; her patients saw her only as a physician and the other men flat out avoided her. She had no one but the Soldier.

The Soldier was the only person she interacted with on a daily basis. After she had told Bane about the man's head injury and chest fluid, Bane took the man off of active duty until he was fully healed. After a CT scan-can't do an MRI because of his arm-she figured a month of rest was best. So he just was...there. Not doing or saying much besides checking and cleaning his weapons. Over time, they fell into a rhythm and now lived together in relatively silent comraderie. "It wasn't so bad," she thought. He could have raped her or tortured her and she wouldn't have been able to do a thing about it.

The Soldier was kind in his own way. He often brought her newspapers from the outside world or fresh produce. It was getting harder to acquire fresh food. The blockade that Bane created made it a valuable commodity. Eclypsa didn't even want to know how the man got her food. He kept to his own and never invaded her privacy letting her have a small illusion of freedom. In return, Eclypsa kept the apartment clean, cooked, and held one-sided conversations with him at dinner. It was better than she could have expected but knowing that she was under Bane's thumb made it hard for her to feel grateful.

Eclypsa checked her watch. 10:30. Good, the stars will be out by now. After discovering that the executive suite had rooftop access, she went up every night to look at the sky. That was the one good thing about the chaos Bane sowed. There was little to no light pollution and the stars scintillated in the sky with their icy beauty. A sound made her turn and as usual, the man followed her up. He didn't bother her, he didn't disturb her silent star gazing and occasionally he'd point out a meteor.

Later in the night, Eclypsa tossed and turned. "Who are you?" "I don't remember. " the words seem to be seared into her hippocampus. She sat up filled with purpose. She was going to give this man something back. Not because he was totally gorgeous with chiseled features, searing dark blue eyes, luscious hair, and the body of a Greek god. Nope, Eclypsa mentally slapped herself. She wasn't a silly heroine from a sappy romance novel. She was Dr. Eclypsa Delalune a person that knew who she was and not someone who got swept away by a pair of dreamy eyes with eyelashes of a doe. Those eyelashes made her insanely jealous. "They're wasted on him! Assassins don't need eyelashes that long!" She grumbled. But she had a plan and she was going to need him.

Eclypsa slid out of bed and crept to the man on the couch and whispered "Soldier!" She learned her lesson, he did not like to be touched without permission and he had almost broken her wrist last time. She needed her wrist, she was a surgeon by trade and was not going to risk harm to her hands by poking the dragon awake. He snapped awake.

"I need to go somewhere, it's going to help you," she whispered.

Even though Bane locked them in, Eclypsa was fairly sure the assassin could get them out easily. Plus she said that it would help him so hopefully he would be intrigued enough to break her out. Sure enough inquisitive blue eyes locked with hers and then he grabbed her by the front of her shirt.

"You will not run away. You will be by my side the entire time," the man stated.

"Yes, yes of course, let me go, I'm getting such a draft."

At that the man looked at Eclypsa and noticed that all she wore was a man's dress shirt. It was comically large on her reaching almost to her knees and she had to roll up her sleeves several times. He let her go immediately and she had to suppress an incredulous grin as a very very faint flush swept across his face.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"Maternity ward." She grinned.


	10. Chapter We're going to name a baby

Just as she expected, the Soldier picked the lock and they were out in the hall in less than a minute. Eclypsa frowned at the door. "I thought this door locks from the inside."

"It used to. Bane changed the locks when he decided for you to live." The man's tenor voice brought shivers down her spine. How long did Bane plan this? What if he decided that she wasn't worth living anymore? Shaking her head she decided to move on. The 2 crept down the almost deserted corridors, avoiding the patrolling soldiers on the way to the women's center. There, Eclypsa grabbed a bunch of clean scrub tops and bottoms and thrust them into the Soldier's arms. Then she started poking around until she found what she was looking for: a small, thick book wedged under a wobbly armchair to stabilize it. "Let's go!" She whispered.

The two crept back to the suite. "Come here," Eclypsa commanded. "You need to see this." The soldier went into the bedroom after a negligible hesitation. Eclypsa patted the bed and he slowly sat down next to her. She showed him her prize.

"Baby names from A to Z? Over 3000 names? This is what you risked Bane's anger for?" He asked incredulously. "Yeah," She said with maddening insouciance. "Bane, shmane. He doesn't control me, besides what he doesn't know can't hurt him." The man shook his head, Bane's volcanic temper was infamous. He often shot people who got on his nerves.

"Why are you helping me? What's so important about having a name?" He asked perplexed. Eclypsa smiled sadly. "Names have power. They give you an identity, they tell you about your family history. Some people are named after their parents' heroes or the virtues that they believe are the most valuable. Me for example, I was born during a lunar eclipse, hence my name: Eclypsa. My last name Delalune means of the moon so my parents thought it was auspicious since they are astronomers and literally named me eclipse of the moon. They really were romantics," she laughed fondly.

"Anyway, let me know when a name sounds familiar. Abel, Adam..."

Eclypsa rattled off name after name for hours. Then at three in the morning, "James. Jameson. Uhh," Eclypsa slurred. The man sat up bolt upright. "That's it!"

"Uh?"

"James! I know that name! That's my name!" The man- now James- exclaimed, his voice husky with excitement.

"Excellent." Eclypsa muttered and slumped forwards fast asleep.

"My name is James," he thought in wonder. "I have a name."


	11. Chapter Bane hates society

Bane was angry. He didn't expect the people of the city or the famous Captain America to fight back against his plan quite so fiercely. A good number of his men were seriously injured and there didn't seem like there was any way to get new recruits.

"Barsad," he barked to his lieutenant, "Get the doctor and get these men taken care of." He was in no mood to verbally joust with that irritating woman. "And get me that assassin!" He added to Barsad's hastily retreating back. He needed Captain America to be taken care of. Even though the Captain essentially betrayed the city, people are still willing to rally behind him and his idiotic crusade for freedom and justice and etc. He shook his head in disgust. What was the point of freedom if they were all going to live under the same oppressive regime?

Bane knew his plan for the city, then the country was just. He envisioned the people being liberated from the corrupt and oppressive government. People free from the shackles of society and conventional behavior; free to rule themselves and live as better humans. First the city must be plunged in complete chaos. Then the culling can commence. Only the strongest, fastest, smartest, and most beautiful will survive and create the superior human race.

What the last 2 years have shown him was that in comparison with outside species, homo sapians just couldn't compete. Humans couldn't work together for any length of time before they turned on each other. People were weak and selfishly willing to trade favors with any species they considered stronger for self preservation. With his vision, the weak, the useless, the sick, and the old will perish in order to bring about utopia. Only the fittest will live in equality and work and profit will be shared with all. Yes. That was what he wanted. That is what the human race deserved.

After Gotham City, Bane's followers were either deceased or imprisoned. He was grateful that Hydra found him, understood his vision and agreed with him. They realized they needed a leader and when one was dropped into their laps conveniently lacking an army, they couldn't pledge their aid fast enough. And they threw in a slightly defective super soldier too.

Yes things were looking up. Cheered by his reminiscing, Bane wandered down to the ER and watched the doctor take care of his men. Yes she was perfect for his utopia. Intelligent, brave, beautiful. She checked all of the criteria (if a bit irritatingly sanctimonious) but it gave her fire. He watched mesmerized as her long delicate fingers injected, bandaged, and sutured his men back to health. She stiffened feeling his eyes on her and looked around until she saw him. Violet eyes narrowed and she turned away with an insolent flip of her ponytail. His eyes never left the swaying of her hair.

Night fell and Bane followed the doctor to the roof. He took the back stairs to avoid going through the apartment. He figured she would give him hell for going through her private sanctum. He got onto the roof and nodded to the Asset standing in the shadows then found her staring at the sky and stood directly behind her. It took her a second to hear his breathing and feel his presence. He saw her shoulders stiffen and heard her take a deep breath.

"What do you want. More booboos for me to patch up, need some band aids, a life besides following me around?" Dr. Delalune snapped.

"Doctor, please let us just enjoy the stars," Bane purred. Her mouth thinned and she moved away from him. She sat down and when she didn't move away when he sat next to her, he considered it a temporary truce.


	12. Chapter Limbo

Hello readers, thanks so much for reading up to here! I'm very grateful you stuck it out! So I was on holiday for the past week so to make up for the lack of uploads, I'll upload more chapters soon so get ready, the story continues.

The Soldier frowned watching Bane and Eclypsa together. He would be lying if he said that he didn't feel a twinge of jealousy. James was used to having Eclypsa all to himself. For the past month and a half, he had gotten used to having Eclypsa to himself and although he didn't say much, it was nice to hear her talk to him and spend the quiet evenings with her and the sky. He knew her pretty well now. Her favorite fruit were apples, her favorite color was blue. She hated being confined to the hospital and missed her freedom and independence. Eclypsa hated being at Bane's beck and call but she still had half a dozen patients still convalescing.

Bane put a hand on Eclypsa's face and James saw her body get taut in alarm and something in him to take a couple of strides forward with his wicked 10 in combat knife in his hands until-

SLAP! The sound of a small hand striking a face rang through the tranquil night. "Don't touch me," Eclypsa seethed, "Never touch me!" Eclypsa leapt to her feet and streaked towards her apartment.

Bane slowly stood and addressed James, "No man is to touch her. She is mine alone." Then he stomped off. James stood for a second considering what Bane said and sat down heavily, grinding his teeth at Bane's blatant claim on Eclypsa. No wonder she held him in such animosity, he treated her like a prize and James knew she had so much more to offer than arm candy.

James sat alone for a while then the scent of spices and flowers drifted to him. Eclypsa sat down heavily and leaned her body against his and rested her head against his shoulder. He tensed and she immediately moved away.

"No don't move, I mean if you're comfortable. I was just surprised you were even going to sit near me. I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize!" Eclypsa smiles at him and James' heart skipped a beat. They were in brand new territory now. They have never touched except for during physical exams. Now she was sitting next to him in a man's dress shirt. After missions, he would wait until she finished with the other men and then get treated in the privacy of their place. After seeing his wounds and knowing that it wasn't his blood splattered over his body, James was surprised that she never really feared him. He would see mild disapproval in her eyes but never the fear and disgust many had.

Eclypsa picked up a rock, reached back and threw it as far as she could in frustration. After that night, Bane would occasionally join them on the roof and that, without fail, always put Eclypsa in a black mood.

"I hate him. I HATE him. I HATE HIM!" Her voice rose with each sentence.

"Why?"

Eclypsa's eyebrows rose. "Why?! Because he plans to cull half of the human race because of their lack of fitness. The superior human?! We are not animals that can be manipulated to breed for some favorable traits. A long time ago, the US did try something similar, the practice is called eugenics and it failed."

"How?" He asked. "Humans are weak. Maybe it is better to weed out the bad genes."

Her eyes flashed. "It failed because people fell in love. And you can't control love, it sweeps in like an unexpected rain. Even if you prepare, somehow you still get wet." James didn't have an answer to that. He felt her shiver and was grateful she changed the subject.

"Weather's changing. Winter is coming." He nodded in agreement and shrugged off his vest and gave it to her. Eclypsa slipped it on and said, "I'm so tired of wearing these clothes. Every day I'm wearing the same communal scrubs. Not that there's anyone to share with, but I really miss wearing clothes that fit!" James looked at her, then looked away.

"What?" She demanded.

"Nothing. Women." He said in mock disgust then smiled as she shoved him with her side.


	13. Chapter Eclypsa finally gets clothes

The next day was quiet. Eclypsa had the day off, apparently most of the men were well enough to go on a citywide man hunt for a certain politician. Privately, she prayed that the man or woman got away safely. She took the time to wash her clothes and took a long nap. When she woke up it was dusk.

James walked in smelling like blood. Eclypsa gathered her hair into a messy bun, rolled up her sleeves, grabbed her medical kit and went to him. He sat down heavily in the armchair and thrust a bag at her.

"Later," She said and carefully took off his broken mask. Gently moving his hair out of his eyes, she was surprised that his eyes were dead and flat, just like the first time she met him. Frowning she slipped on nitrile gloves and doused a gauze in isopropanol. Eclypsa leaned forward to clean the blood and debris from his face. A twinkle sparked his eyes back to life and he stared unblinkingly at her. With a jolt, Eclypsa realized he was staring straight down her sleep shirt. And she was wearing absolutely nothing underneath. He smirked as she rolled her eyes and continued cleaning. Leaning in even closer she saw sand and shards of glass in his skin. Retrieving the tweezers, she got to work pulling out splinters of glass one at a time.

20 minutes later, Eclypsa's back was on fire from staying in a bent position, she was almost at a 90 degree angle. With a huff she stood back up and her back cracked and popped like bubble wrap. She was determined to finish, this tenaciousness was one of the reason why she was such an acclaimed surgeon. Eclypsa slipped into James' lap and put her thighs on the outside of his hips and brought out the tweezers to continue picking out the glass.

James' hands went directly to her hips. His hands were cool and warm. And distracting. "Quit it," she growled at him and pinched him with the tweezers when his metal hand slid down to her thigh and she felt the cool metal trace figures idly up her sleep shirt, drawing goosebumps. Damn, who knew metal was so cold on the inner thigh.

Time flew by, Eclypsa's hands were cramping and her hips were asleep but with a satisfied sigh she leaned back. "Done."

She got off of James shakily-his hands reluctantly slid from her-and shook out her legs. She grabbed the bag James offered to her and looked inside. It was full of clothes! "Oh James. Thank you!" Eclypsa exclaimed.

"You can come back if you're that grateful," he murmured.


	14. Chapter Bane goes on an adventure

When Bane got into the roof, he saw Eclypsa in new clothes talking quietly to the Asset. She was wearing a too big sweater that kept threatening to slip off her shoulder the color of oatmeal and a pair of black leggings.

"Doctor. Now where did you get those clothes?" He asked smoothly.

"It's a need to know and you don't need to know," she snapped.

Bane walked to her and she backed up until she was was almost at the edge. He looked her up and down, then reached out and put a heavy hand on her bare shoulder. "You are not to show your legs or shoulders or chest to the men."

Eclypsa rolled her pretty eyes. "What am I, 14? I'm not in junior high."

Bane's formidable muscles surged and moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck and held her firmly. She grabbed his forearm and drug her nails in so hard she drew blood.

"You will do as I say," he hissed. Eclypsa's stunning eyes flashed vindictively. "Go to hell," she spat.

"I like your fire but enough is enough," Bane squeezed her neck hard enough to make her gasp but instead of surrendering, she kicked him in the groin. Bane realized he was going about this the wrong way. He turned to the Soldier and grunted, "Command, shoot that civilian," pointing to a man walking down the sidewalk opposite the hospital. The assassin brought his gun up and of course, Eclypsa cried out, "Stop. Fine fine, I'll follow your stupid dress code."

"That's your problem Eclypsa. You're too...altruistic."

Her eyes blazed with hatred, "It's Dr. Delalune." She backed off and was about to leave when Bane said, "Pack your bags, were going somewhere for a while."

"When are we leaving?" She asked.

"Now."

2 hours later, Bane, Eclypsa, the Asset, and 2 dozen of Bane's men touched down in a desert. They got on the Jeeps and drove across the desert. It was blazing hot and 26 pairs of eyes were trying to sneak peeks with varying amounts of subtlety at Eclypsa whose scrubs were sticking to her figure and were wet with sweat. Finally they were at their destination, a large abandoned house. Grabbing their supplies, the group went in and started getting settled. "Come with me," Bane commanded when Eclypsa turned to follow the Soldier. She balked but was forced to follow him when she saw that all the men were going to stay in the open living room. Grudgingly she followed him up the stairs into the master bedroom which was empty except for a gaping window and a few rotted chairs.

Eclypsa waited for Bane to leave but when he didn't she raised an eyebrow. "You're staying with me," he said smugly. She made a distasteful expression and unrolled her bedroll. Sitting on it, she faced him, who did the same. Bane waited for her to speak but when she didn't he didn't know what to do. He had gotten used to her verbal barbs and snipes, without her saying a word, he was at a loss. He knew she was quite social, he often observed her speaking to her patients and to his men but never himself. Even when Bane joined her on the roof: after a tongue lashing, she usually fell into a sulky silence.

Eclypsa stood up and left, "I'm going to help with dinner," she announced. Bane nodded and let her go unhindered. Now he sat back to plan. After the disastrous encounter with the insipid Avengers, his army was depleted and when confronting Hydra, they told him of an aging warlord in the Mongolian area with a bloodthirsty army of barbarians with apparently nothing to do.


	15. Chapter Forgiveness

James was fine with this odd vacation; there was no one to assassinate so he was out of commission for the time being. No doubt Bane had plans. They have been in this desolate shithole for a week and nothing seemed to be proceeding. Eclypsa was getting moodier with each day and it scared him and the men. After all, she handled their food. At night they would go on evening walks out amongst the dunes and stare at the stars after playing cards with the men but she was uncharacteristically silent. Eclypsa was a surprisingly good player but no one could read his poker face.

James needed to think. The man that he was supposed to assassinate, the blond with the odd uniform sparked something in him. Not a memory, no, but affection. It was odd, he had never seen that man before. He remembered the man's look of recognition and heartbreak after James had shot the man wearing an eyepatch and trench coat. For some reason, the uniformed man made him feel sadness and regret. The unfamiliar feelings bothered him. It wasn't the only thing that bothered him.

Eclypsa had walked further ahead and James lengthened his stride to catch up. "Why aren't you talking to me? Why are you mad?" He asked. Irritated she turned around and snapped, "Why an I mad? Why aren't I mad? Bane was holding my life in his hand and you just stood there!" James' lips thinned, "I can't disobey. If I did, I'll get wiped again."

Eclypsa's anger receded like the tide, "Wiped, by the machine?" James nodded his large blue eyes plaintative. "It wipes my memory and I don't want to lose these ones. I don't want to forget you." He reached out and tentatively put his hand on her shoulder. Eclypsa tilted her head and rested her cheek on his hand in silent forgiveness.


	16. Chapter Sand and doom

After a week, Bane caught Eclypsa slipping out. As she crossed his side of the room, his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle.

"What the-let go, jerk!" She hissed and tried to yank her leg out of his grip. "Where do you think you're going?" He intoned.

"Taking a shower!" She replied. "Remember, your men aren't supposed to see anything so this is the best time. No one will even see!"

Bane quirked an eyebrow. "You don't have your stuff."

"It's in the bathroom! I forgot something. Let me go, I feel gross and dusty and I really don't wanna deal with you." Bane tightened his grip on the fragile bones of her ankle in warning.

"Sit with me," his deep raspy voice addressed her. Curious, Eclypsa lowered herself to the ground. Bane never released her ankle and stroked the translucent skin on her medial malleolous. He felt her shiver and try to remove her leg but he squeezed her in warning and she stilled.

Bane began, "I will be seeing the warlord tomorrow and I want you to accompany me. It took me this long to gain his trust and now he will grant me an audience, granted I bring someone to treat his wives. This culture does not allow men to examine women. You are quite the windfall." His hand let go of her ankle and slowly crept up her calf, earning him a kick. Eclypsa nodded her assent and fairly ran out of the room. Bane scowled. 4 months and she still treats him like a rabid bear-or a yappy dog. Distrust, annoyance, or full on emnity were the trifecta of emotions she had for him. He didn't understand. He treated her well, allowing her to roam the hospital, take care of her patients, and made his men bring her groceries. He even opened up to her and revealed his plans but all he got in return was a self-righteous spit fest.

Bane sat up and watched her re-enter the room. Eclypsa' s hair was wet and dripping water behind her making a little path of water. Bane started in surprise when she sat down directly in front of him, pulling her legs under her, safe from his reach. Without ceremony she asked, "Why me?" Bane stared.

"What do you mean?"

Eclypsa twirled her hair around a finger. "You could have gotten anyone else to care of your men and the Soldier. Any one. There are many good neurosurgeons and neurologists who are as good as me. And once I gave the ok for the Soldier to go on active duty, you still kept me around."

Bane deliberated on his answer. "The hospital was attacked because it's location is most useful to me. You just happened to be in the operating room and since many vouched for your qualifications, you are the logical choice."

"But why do you still keep me around? Why don't you kill me or let me go?" She asked. Bane huffed out in puzzlement, "Do you want me to kill you?" She shook her head and asked again "Why keep me around? Others can take care of your men." For such an intelligent person, she was being quite obtuse. Perhaps it was intensional blindness. Bane reached out and grabbed the strand of hair she was fiddling with. It was as soft and silky as he imagined. "Can't you guess? Well none care for them as well as you." Eclypsa blanched and moved out of his reach and he let her hair slide out of his fingers.


	17. Chapter the plot thickens

The next day, Bane's small army left to see the warlord at an ungodly hour. Eclypsa yawned tired from staying up the night before, troubled by the implications of what Bane divulged. Ugh she tried to hide a shiver. Bane caught feelings for her? Could she have any more bad luck? She was still figuring out her feelings towards James and now she had to deal with this?! God. She needed a drink, emotional issues were exhausting.

In her head, Eclypsa compared both men. James didn't warrant her animosity. He was unfortunately just a pawn; he was dangerous yes, but he had no real power. He didn't fight for stupid-ass ideals. He didn't delight in carnage and destruction, James did his job mercilessly. Bane was a moron fighting for ludicrous ideals. Superior human?! Who was he to judge everyone and condemn them based on his personal ideals?! Plus he pulls the strings, he had the power, motivation, and cunning to actually realize his half-baked scheme. Bane was a wrecking ball, using brute strength and his ridiculous bulk. He was built like a body builder and probably strangles his opponents or broke their backs over his knee or something ridiculous like that. James was more subtle, preferring to stab or shoot or take his opponents down with a really cool martial arts move.

James was in a word, sexy. Oy, Eclypsa hated the way he made her hormones go wild. Part of the allure was his mysterious personality and tragic past. Eclypsa closed her eyes enjoying the dry wind that blew into the Jeep. That sounded bad, she thought-thinking someone was sexy and mysterious because of a tragic backstory. But it was so annoying the way the man made her blood pressure rise when he took off his shirt showing off his amazing broad shoulders, sculpted biceps, and defined abs. He was muscular and cut but not as bulky as Bane. If Bane was a body builder, James was a martial artist. And the fact that his stupid face was more attractive than it needed to be-he was unfairly beautiful with the long messy chocolate hair that was so soft and luxe to the touch. His eyes, they were like the sea after a storm to quote the Princess Bride. And his lips were made to sin- Bane interrupted Eclypsa's train of thoughts and she reflexly raised her hand to slap his hand away when he pointed out their destination.

Instructions and commands were given and they all went to enter a palatial building. Eclypsa held her medical bag and looked around-the architecture buff in her was squirming in glee. The building was massive with clean white walls and red roofs. The turrets and domes were red with a filigree of gold. It was beautiful and with Bane's track record, she was afraid that he would destroy it. They were waved in and Eclypsa couldn't help running her hand in the courtyard fountain. Bane turned and his eyes crinkled with amusement while Eclypsa steadfastly ignored him. They entered the main throne room and there sitting on a large island of plush pillows and rugs was the warlord.

The warlord was an older man-mid 60s was Eclypsa's guess-and in very good shape. He and Bane started conversing in a foreign language and from the way they were speaking, she guessed that they were haggling. She stood quietly and tried not to fidget but she was standing for the past 20 minutes and there was no patient for her to see. At last Bane put his hand at the small of her back-she stiffened immediately-and pushed her forward. The warlord eyed her up and down and reached out to touch her but Bane's hand darted out and grabbed him. The man's bodyguards hefted their weapons while Bane's men got into position. Eclypsa felt the tension rise, she placed her hand over Bane's and gently removed it. Bane said something and everyone exhaled.

The man commanded his lieutenant and they rushed off. Within a couple of minutes, they came out and nodded to the warlord who swept his arm to Eclypsa, motioning that she should follow them. With a glance at Bane, she did and when she saw a glint of cold metal in her peripheral, Eclypsa sighed with relief. James would come with her. The men protested but she held up her hand and said, "He won't come in, he will stay out here," and pointed at the door frame. James parked himself there and didn't move. The men gave him side-eyes of suspicion and let her enter.


	18. Chapter Life is Pain

The room was dim and smelled sweetly of rotting flowers and diseased flesh. Eclypsa put on her mask and donned gloves coming closer to the bed in the corner. She reached and turned on a light which illuminated a skeletal woman lying supine and unresponsive. She was covered in sores. Eclypsa checked the woman's palms and soles noting a flat red rash. Eclypsa checked her temperature: 98.7, she had tachycardia and patchy hair loss. Worst of all, the woman was just lying there, dark eyes dull. She was clearly not there anymore. For one last exam to confirm her preliminary diagnoses, she gently spread the woman's legs, lifted her skirt, and shone a light on her genitals.

Eclypsa pulled the skirt down and replaced the covers. She went to the head of the bed to speak to the woman. "You are dying. Very quickly, you don't have much time, a day, a week at the best. You have tertiary syphilis and I'm afraid it's too late. Your husband hired me to treat you the best I can. What would you like me to do, tell your husband?" She figured a culture as male dominated as this would not approve of the lord's wife/daughter/mistress dying of a venereal disease. It would shame her. The woman's eyes brightened, with a voice as hoarse as a raven, she croaked, "Tell him, tell the world! It would bring him great shame hahahaha! I told him, he would never own me and I showed him didn't I?"

Eclypsa stared, "Wait what? You want me to shame him?"

The woman cackled madly. "Yes! Yes, I might as well tell you, young lady, this story that I've kept in my heart." Eclypsa was mildly alarmed but she was positive the woman couldn't hurt her so she settled in for a story.

"I was a merchant's daughter. I grew up with more independence than many. I grew up and fell in love but Sheik Omar saw me and I had to be his. He paid for my hand and courted my parents. As for me, I slept with my betrothed in order to be unsuitable. The Sheik still dragged me here to this terrible place." At Eclypsa's skeptical look, the woman hissed, "A gilded cage is still a cage. To continue, the Sheik captured my beloved and gave a choice: my love's life or my freedom. I loved my betrothed too much and chose the Sheik. Years later I discovered that the Sheik killed my love the day I married him. For that I have been unfaithful. I have slept with Kings, princes, sailors, even the Sheik's relatives. I have paid my price but it was worth it. Never let others control you but do not waste your life like me. Always have a plan." The woman heaved a labored breath, apparently spent. Eclypsa was shocked by such a vehement confession and saddened by the woman's tale. In order to destroy her husband, she destroyed herself. "Is there anything I can do to make the passing..easier?" Eclypsa asked. It was a loaded question. The woman's eyes brighten with a harsh light "Tell him. Tell them all! Tell them that they never have broken me!" With a much softer and normal tone she murmured, "No, I will pass in my own time. I want him to suffer. Learn something from me, young woman. Now reach in that table and take that box. I want you to have it, I have no daughters and I don't wish for any of the other wives to have it. You have been one of very few people to have treated me well. Now let me rest." Eclypsa sat there, frozen with the box in her lap. The woman was clearly suffering and was not long for death but she was in so much pain. Eclypsa made up her mind. She filled a needle with a bit of anesthesia and injected the woman in the neck. It won't kill her but would definitely make her more comfortable.

She slipped out of the room and nodded to the men and James and was escorted out. She went to Bane and told him the diagnosis and he in turn relayed the message to the warlord. The Sheik's expression got angrier and angrier then he started screaming at Eclypsa. "Jokes on you man, I have no clue what he's saying," she thought. She shrugged and the warlord, enraged, whipped out a gun but before he even pulled the trigger, a bullet from nowhere hit his elbow and shattered bone; blood sprayed every where. The warlord wailed and the situation devolved into a gunfight. Bane grabbed Eclypsa to keep her with him and ran away from the fight. Inside they ran through the labyrinthine palace until they reached the Sheik's war room and snatched a ceremonial sword from its resting place. Eclypsa realized that he must have planned this from the beginning. There was no way he could have found one room so quickly and for such a particular item. Running deeper into the palace, they went underground.

Underground tunnels were the stuff on nightmares Eclypsa thought. Every shake, every vibration sent dirt and sand tumbling down. It felt like she was going to be buried alive. The tunnel narrowed and Bane still gripping her hand led her into a large, dark, and smelly room. Eclypsa's eyes desperately tried to to dilate and in the dark, she tripped over something and ran into Bane. Then, she felt claws close around her ankle.

Eclypsa screamed and kicked at the something. Bane broke a flare and the room was illuminated by a hellish glow. It was worst than being in the dark. Emaciated nude women were everywhere; chained to the walls, the floor, each other. Their hair was lank and unkempt, their skin was sallow and they were sitting in their own filth. Eclypsa clutched Bane's large arm. "Sex slaves, they won't harm you," his deep voice boomed in the stifling room. "We have to free them!" Eclypsa cried. "No time," He rumbled and before she could resist, picked her up and flung her over a broad shoulder and wrenched the door off its hinges. He left the medical bag on the floor and said, "Use this to pick the locks," then ran off with Eclypsa still screeching on his shoulder.

They ran to the Jeep dodging bullets and running in unpredictable patterns. Once out, Bane roared into a walkie talkie and his men ran out like black ants. Next thing Eclypsa saw was the entire compound go up in flames. She gripped the Jeep so hard her knuckles turned white as tears of helpless anger threatened to spill.


	19. Chapter James slips into the romance

As Bane was conversing with the warlord, James was paying attention to Eclypsa. She was bored and disinterested, he could tell. He had gotten to know her very well over the past few months. He could read her easily. He knew that sometimes, she felt too comfortable and often forgot he was around-not that he minded. To James' everlasting delight, when she forgot that he was in the suite, she would often not close doors letting him see her when she changed or run out naked from the shower because she kept forgetting to bring a towel. He and Eclypsa were often playful and dare he say it-flirty with each other. He hoped that if she saw him in action, she would not treat him any differently. He would dearly miss her sultry half smiles, her looks of appreciation when he took off his shirt, and the way she bit her lip when she was thinking.

James got into step right behind Eclypsa once she went to go to wherever she was going. He balked when the men were trying to make him leave. He waited outside for a while until she came out holding a carved wooden box. He looked at her quizzically but she shook her head. Of course things went bad but when the warlord threatened Eclypsa, James' hand was on his gun and he already pulled the trigger before Eclypsa even registered the danger. Then the fighting. James cut man after man down, at the signal he left with the rest of them and detonated the bombs.

He was relieved to see Eclypsa safe and unharmed in the Jeep. He was concerned about the haunted look in her beautiful eyes. She continued looking back at the burning structure rapidly receding from them.

It was night by the time they got back to the abandoned house they called base camp. The men after the high of excitement and action were now exhausted and snoring loudly. James was waiting and sure enough a shadow detached itself from the building and walked off into the night. Eclypsa broke into a run and sprinted as fast as she could. James picked up the pace but didn't flat out chase her. He knew he was much faster than her and that she would tire soon. Soon enough she halted breathing hard, tears streaming down her face. James hesitated, he wasn't good at dealing with his own emotions let alone someone else's.

"Ahhhhh!" Eclypsa screamed her frustration into the night. James told her, "Tell me. I need to know." Choking on her tears, she told him about the warlord's wife, the horrible conditions the slaves were in, and her inability to help anyone and the death Oh God the deaths and the blood. She stumbled away from him and sank to her knees and retched.

Something deep in James' subconscious told him what to do. He knelt beside her and held her hair back while rubbing her back in soothing circles. He leaned his body against her, giving Eclypsa exactly what she needed: something to ground herself and someone to comfort her. James wrapped his arms around her and let her cry into his neck until she slumped against him in exhaustion.

Putting one arm under her knees and the other behind her shoulders, he picked her up in a fireman's carry and started walking back to camp. "It's not your fault," he whispered.

Eclypsa replied, "I know, but I could have done something. Anything."

"You did. It was just out of your hands."

Eclypsa shook her head and settled herself closer to his neck. "My calling is to heal people, to save. To prevent death, not bring it."

When they were almost to camp, he got back on his knees and settled her into his lap. Still holding her, James dared to stroke a flawless cheek gently marveling at the smoothness and softness of her skin. He felt her long eyelashes brush against his neck like butterfly kisses as she blinked groggily awake.

"We're here," his voice came out husky.

"5 more minutes," she snuggled closer and God help him, he couldn't do anything but hold her a bit longer. Too soon, he saw the sky turn from a midnight black to navy and he knew it was time. He stroked her cheek again and whispered her name until she woke. She stared into his eyes and threw her arms around his broad shoulders and hugged him tight. James was sure she could feel his heart rate accelerate and his breathing get shallower. He couldn't resist and hugged right back.


	20. Chapter Back to America

Bane was pleased. The doctor was perfect, discovering the warlord's shame and pushing them into a fight. With the death of the man and his home, 500 odd highly trained mercenaries were out of a job and were too happy to join so long as he gave them purpose. He was ready to take back his destiny. With these men and Hydra's advanced technology, they would be practically invincible.

Eclypsa wandered back to their quarters at dawn and slept the sleep of the dead. She was comatose. When going to board the plane, Bane carried her up the ramp and gently deposited her onto the seat across from him. He sat across from her and studied her. He figured she would be mad once she woke up because he abandoned the women back in the underground room. She wouldn't see sense, she would just get angry. Bane recalled her question, why keep her around. Bane thought hard, yes there were far many other people who were much easier to intimidate but none had her fire, her zeal and conviction to her purpose. She would never admit it but she was exactly like him, fighting for their respective principles.

She didn't stir the entire time the plane was taking off and Bane had the rare opportunity to just stare at her and enjoy the silence. The plane reached cruising altitude when she stirred, yawning, she sat properly in her seat and stared at him. Bane braved himself for a berating but instead she asked, "So what now? What's the plan with these men?" Bane ruminated on whether to tell her or not. He decided she wouldn't be able to tell anyone so she could be trusted with this information.

"These men will help me bring order to the city." He said. Her brows furrowed, "What? I thought chaos and destruction was your thing. Culling the old, weak, and sick right?"

"That is the first part. There is no freedom without order so now with only the fittest, we must remake society and regain structure." He replied. "The city still be directed by my sponsors, Hydra."

Eclypsa's brows raised, "Hydra? I thought it was decommissioned after Captain America tore it apart in the 40s."

Bane looked at her sidelong, "Captain America should be dead from the plane crash or 90 years old and infirm, yet he is still very much alive and in the prime of his life. Why is the resurrection of a secret military operation a surprise?"

She nodded then posed another question, "Where to next? Will you go around the entire state, then go north or south?"

"Next will be New York." Bane nodded to himself. "In order to bring this country to heel, first we attack the seat of government. Then centers of history and cultures."

Eclypsa sighed, "Where were we?"

"Mongolia. Now what is in the box?" Bane pointed at the box in her lap.

Startled, she looked down. "I don't know, the patient I saw at the warlord's place gave it to me." Bane leaned over and took it from her, ignoring her outraged inhale. He checked the sides and shook it gently, clinking from metal sounded from the box. Bane cautiously opened it to reveal a mess of jewelry and feminine beauty tools. He gave it back to her and watched as she pulled out a jeweled hand mirror, a carved wooden comb, a brush and a variety of other trinkets women like. She shut the box gently with a pensive look and at Bane's probing state she muttered, "She bought these with blood and freedom."


	21. Chapter Let's go get Captain America

Armed with new information, Eclypsa wanted to help the resistance out there. She knew that one had to exist; no tyrannical usurpation occurs quietly. Also the fact that James was sent out daily to find and kill Captain America said something. If the deadliest man she's ever known couldn't kill this Captain America, there was something to be said about that man's abilities. An idea occurred. She could write all this down and have to deliver to the world via her last patient. The last woman was due to be discharged any day now. She wrote everything that she knew down and included her location and instructions on how to contact her again. Eclypsa gave the letter to her patient with strict instructions to keep it secret and give it to someone who could give it to an Officer King- a dedicated officer who she knew would never desert his duty and would still be around. Hopefully. The patient was escorted out and she was left in the doorway of the partially destroyed hospital illuminated by the glow of the setting sun.

Eclypsa took a shower and sat feeling adrift. She didn't know what she was doing, she was no spy, no warrior. She was a healer but she had to do something and hopefully it was enough. A knock made her come back to reality and she yelled, "It's open!" At the door. Bane ducked in and her heart froze. "What do you want?" She asked, mouth dry as he sat down at her dinner table. Did he find the note?

"I want you to come see the city with me," he said through his mask. Eclypsa bit her lip. She did want to see the city but she didn't want to be alone with him. In the end curiosity won and she stood and said, "Let's go then."

Bane led her out and they went to the front of the building where a motorcycle waited. "No. Absolutely not," she dug in her heels. She was not going that close to frigging Bane. Bane grabbed her hand and led her to the bike. "Get on," he growled and Eclypsa summoning her courage sat far away behind him, choosing to hold underneath her seat instead of his waist. With a twist of the throttle, they roared away with Eclypsa almost falling off.

"Dickhead," she thought, he was doing on purpose so she would hold onto him. She rolled her eyes and looked around. She was horrified; she knew the city was in rough shape thanks to the news but it was like the setting of a post apocalyptic novel. Streets were filled with debris, stores and homes were sacked and looted, everywhere she looked, she couldn't find a soul.

"Where is everyone?" She whispered. They stopped in front of the destroyed Washington monument, the once proud white obelisk was merely a stump. Eclypsa walked to the Smithsonian braced for the worst. Inside it was just as she suspected. Priceless artifacts and antiques were taken or destroyed. Eclypsa's heart broke a little. She used to study here. She heard Bane's breathing through his horrid mask and blinked hard.

"Why'd you bring me here? I don't want to see this!" She turned to him accusingly. "I'm merely showing you the depravity of worthless humans. Look how they have stolen and vandalized history." He replied. "Not everyone is like that. I'm not like that," she shot back. "No you are not. Society needs people like you and me. Not them."

Eclypsa sighed irately, "Just stop. Stop trying to convince me. Stop trying to make me see your side of the view. I get it. I just do not agree with it and I will never agree." Bane shook his head and reached out to stroke her face but Eclypsa smacked his hand away and took a step back but unfortunately slipped on some rubble. Bane grabbed her and held her against him firmly.

Eclypsa tried hard not to panic but was very very hard not to. Bane had never touched her so-shiver-intimately before. She tried to wriggle out but his grip was too tight, his frame was too big, she tried not to hyperventilate. "Uh thanks. I can stand now," she said awkwardly. Eclypsa figured being polite to the man who could snap her like a twig was the best policy right now.

Bane just held her. One hand moved, though she was firmly in his grip, Eclypsa still managed a jump of shock. He moved his large heavy hand up and down her back. "If he thinks this is soothing, he is so wrong!" Eclypsa thought, panicking for real now. "Are you sure, you are all right? You're still so tense," he rumbled. "I think it is established that I will not harm you. If I wanted, you would have been disposed of much sooner."

Gunfire exploded and Eclypsa was never so happy to hear the sounds of guns. Bane let her go and swept her behind him. Eclypsa immediately stumbled away and sprinted to the motorcycle. There was no way in hell she was sticking around. Without seeing what was happened to Bane, she tore out of the building, straight into Barsad who handed her off to some men to take her back to the hospital. Eclypsa almost cried in frustration: she was so close to freedom.


	22. Chapter A fight scheme

Bane's eyes glittered with malice. The Asset failed-he faltered when he encountered that idiotic Captain America; seemed like he needed another appointment with the German scientists. No matter, he could handle the blond himself.

"I'll give you one last chance to pull your men back and leave this city!" Captain America yelled. Bane ignored him and just started firing his gun. He'll give it to the Captain, the man was fast. In a blink of an eye, the tell-tale shield whipped up and the man also ran toward him. When they collided, it was like 2 tectonic plates mashing together. Bane easily flipped the lighter man off of him and onto the ground using the Captain's shield and momentum against him. The other man was fast though, leaping up and delivering a massive uppercut, knocking Bane back a step. The Captain didn't let up delivering a volley of lightning fast kicks and blows. Bane was thankful he didn't feel pain, the blows were hefty and kept him on the defensive.

The Captain saw the Asset approach and faltered. With an opening, Bane rushed him punching him in the face and grabbing the man's arm. Heaving it over his shoulder, he dislocated it and grabbed the shield out of the Captain's limp hand. He threw it into the river and grabbed his gun to shoot Captain America in the head. Suddenly, a hail of bullets from the Captain's fiendish flying ally rained down and Bane felt himself getting hit. Rather than risk hemorrhaging, he pistol whipped the other man and retreated.

A man in red metal armor appeared and a snarky voice came out of the helmet. "Well, Cap's down but no surprises there! The elderly really shouldn't be taking care of any business except complaining about the younger generations. I'm the real challenge!" Bane instantly disliked the man's cocky attitude. Let's see what kind of toys Hydra provided him with.

Bane gestures at his men to fire on the red man as he armed a small warhead. He entered the codes and gestured for a bazooka. One of the Mongol mercenaries gave one to him and Bane hefted the weapon on his formidable shoulder, aimed and fired. The warhead screamed through the sky, following the man in red as he flew crazily in order to dislodge it. Eventually he had a clear shot and fired 3 blasts of energy in rapid succession. 1 of the blasts hit the missile and it detonated harmlessly far from him.

"Ha! Suck it you masked freak! Hey what the f-," the man crowed at first then tried to back up in alarm. The explosion created a black cloud that started to surround him. He tried to fly away but there were too many. The cloud enveloped him and nanobots that the cloud was composed of started eating away his armor.

Bane watched in satisfaction as the red man fell from the sky trailing fire and black nanobots like a meteor. Done. That man couldn't possibly survive the 200 meter fall to the ground. A woman in black came out of nowhere and leapt onto his back and manages to wrap her legs around him. He reached up and grabbed a handful of red hair and yanks her down so hard, part of her scalp came off. Blood was everywhere, streaming in her eyes but she still came at him, bloody scalp hanging at her shoulder. Bane blocked her kick with a massive hand and grabbed her ankle. Twisting his body, he flung her like a rag doll and broke her leg over his knee. Her piercing cry of agony attracted attention and Bane motioned to his men to retreat.

He and his men fled and jumped down into the sewers. Their mission was accomplished, the pillars of hope had fallen. The Capital was his.


	23. Chapter Bella Notte

Tonight, Eclypsa seemed to be in a pensive mood. They sat together on the roof watching the meteor shower. It was gorgeous and Eclypsa was enraptured, her eyes glued to the sky. James couldn't decide what he wanted to stare at- the celestial light show or the fact that Eclypsa was wearing a translucent sleep shirt and her long hair fell in glorious waves like a cape made of the night sky.

James was so uncomfortable. A gun was digging in his hip and his neck and back hurt abominably from sleeping on a couch or the floor. He tried to pay attention to what Eclypsa was saying instead of staring at her pretty legs that were currently crossed at her dainty ankles.

"I dunno James, I feel so conflicted treating Bane's men. I hate patching them up when I know they're going out to hurt or terrorize the city but I can't turn my back either. I took the Oath of Hippocrates when I became a physician and the cardinal rule is do no harm. I'd be doing a lot of harm by omission if I turned my back. I'm just so tired. So tired." Eclypsa sighed and he nodded. "Sometimes, we just have to do our jobs," he murmured. "Yeah but I hate being conflicted," Eclypsa leaned into him.

Nodding, James tried to roll his shoulder subtly to relieve the mounting ache in his upper back and shoulder without disturbing Eclypsa. She cut off her mini rant and looked at him.

"You've been rolling your shoulders an awful lot lately. What's wrong? An injury?" She inquired. James squirmed internally, he thought he was being subtle. Would she thing he was a wimp if he said that their sleeping arrangements was killing his back and sleep? He was a goddamn assassin. Hardcore to the extreme but when Dr. Delalune turned professional and grilled him, the truth always seem to spill out.

"It's my back and shoulders," he confessed. "I've been sleeping weird and now I'm all stiff."

Thankfully there wasn't any judgement in her eyes and they were slightly concerned. "Let's go inside," she said. "I'll take a look."

Inside she led him to the bed and commanded him to strip off his shirt and vest and lay face down. He was already out of his shirt and half way laying down before he even realized how fast he obeyed. It was slightly concerning that he, the assassin, had so much trust in this woman. Before he could linger too long on the subject of Eclypsa's trustworthiness, his mind went completely blank when he felt her straddle his sides and settle her weight on his lower back.

James' mind was shot. Every emotion whirled together and scattered all coherent thought. Every thought came from the reptilian brain- the oldest and most primal part of the brain. He felt her bare legs pressed to his sides and her weight pressing down and relieving the tension in his back. Every single nerve was firing and he was aware of everything, her spicy-sweet scent, the warmth from her body, the softness of her skin, the silk of her hair as she leaned down to his ear.

"Relax," Eclypsa purred. "Trust me, I'm a doctor."

James grinned, "Yeah, a sawbones!"

A smack across his shoulders and a painful prod to his tender neck was her response. Eclypsa felt for the knots and attacked them viciously. All previous pleasure fled as she pinched, pulled, rubbed, and kneaded the knots away. James gritted his teeth, "I thought this was supposed to help!"

"Oh please, this is nothing," Eclypsa said and jabbed an elbow right in the sore spot below his shoulders. With a yelp, James flipped her off and tried to scrabble away. Landing next to him, Eclypsa let out a throaty laugh, "Come back you wimp!"

"No! It's just going to hurt!"

Eclypsa opened her mouth to reply and then something crossed her face and she shut it. "I'm not going to hurt you," She promised. "I hope you know that. Lay back down, I'm going for another approach."

James looked at her suspiciously and laid back down slowly. She got back on his back and when her hands touched his shoulders, he tensed but the pain didn't come. She kneaded his shoulders then moved to the back of his neck. By the time she was running her hands up and down his back, he might have been purring.


	24. Chapter Catching Feelings

Eclypsa didn't know how the actual hell she ended up straddling this hunk of a man. A man that brought fear to literally thousands of people just by being Bane's pet assassin. She ran her hands up and down his sculpted back. Damn. Even his freaking back was perfect, all toned and defined musculature. The pale skin on his back was criss-crossed with scars and burns but still surprisingly soft and smooth. Speaking of smooth, she got up to grab a bottle of lotion in the bathroom, laughing softly at the sound of his complaint. Coming back, James had rolled onto his side displaying a peek of his washboard abs and broad chest. He stared at her with molten sapphire eyes as she pumped a liberal amount of lotion into her hands. Eclypsa felt a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run through her. She made a 'roll over' motion and James flopped back on his front assuming the prone position with a happy sigh. She smiled and got back on and continued the rhythmic strokes up and down his back. James arched under her when the cold lotion touched his skin but soon relaxed. He was even relaxed when she gently stroked the horrific scarring around his metal prosthesis. 30 minutes ago, he would tense every time she went even near the vicinity of his right shoulder. Now he was relaxed and pliable. "I could kill him right now," Eclypsa morbidly thought as she massaged the back of his neck and the hollows where the shoulders met his clavicle. "It would be so easy wrapping my fingers around his neck and asphyxiating him. How many people would I save if I did?"

"What?" James asked sleepily, feeling her pause.

"I can kill you right now," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Hmm as long as you keep rubbing my back you can do whatever."

Eclypsa playfully wrapped her fingers around his neck and gave a teasing squeeze. James immediately bucked her off, grabbed her wrists and pinned her down to the bed. His eyes now a frigid steel. Eclypsa swallowed, sorry she took it too far; she was too comfortable with him, forgetting that he was a deadly assassin and thinking that she was special-someone who could tame him. Stupid, stupid, stupid ego. She released the tension in her body and laid under him in silent submission-though it killed her pride, her survivor instinct was stronger.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again," she said, averting her eyes submissively. "Will you please get off?"

James' eyes darkened and he leaned down and BIT her shoulder! Eclypsa shrieked in mock outrage and thrashed to free herself. "Get off! You're going to suffocate me!" She yelled when James put his entire body mass on top of hers. "It was nicer when you were quiet." Eclypsa giggled when his long hair swept over her neck and tried to wiggle a wrist free. "Let my hand go, I wanna touch your hair." She said. James let her hand go and she ran it through his luxurious coffee colored hair. His hair was wonderfully soft and silky. She felt his breath deepen and felt his hand slip under the nightshirt and slide up her flank, pausing when he felt a lack of panties. "Oops," she shrugged. Eclypsa saw James' pupil dilate with desire and he jerked her head to the side exposing her neck while his other hand continued its journey and stopped respectfully under her breast. Stroking the skin of her sternum, he took a deep breath in her hair and sucked a hickey into her neck. Eclypsa knew she should stop, she was way way way too deep but ugh she hadn't had a man in so long and his lips felt so good alternating sucking and kissing her heated skin. She left out a gasp when he brought out his tongue to sooth the irritated skin caused by his scruff. Interlacing her fingers with his hair she brought his head to her mouth and- a loud rapid knock caused her to push him off.

"Who is it and what do you want!" She screamed, both frustrated and relieved the moment was over. "It's Barsad! Bane needs you," the muffled voice replied. "So?" She asked while slapping James' wandering hand away from her chest. "He's hurt!" Barsad yelled.

"Good! Let him die," Eclysa sniped. The handle was tried and Barsad persevered "Please! Come with me or I will break down this door!" "Ugh fine!" Eclypsa acceded with bad grace she figured it would be very bad for them if she was caught in bed with the man who was supposed to prevent her from fooling around. "Let me change!" She hopped off the bed and grabbed her scrubs from the dresser.

"Turn around!" She hissed at James mostly so she could see if he would obey her. She knew he'd peek but it was an experiment to see how he would go about it. To her surprise, he turned around completely and Eclypsa quickly stripped out of her night shirt and into her scrubs. As she was putting on her shoes, she felt him come up behind her on the bed and give her neck a smug little kiss. "It was nice when you bent over," he purred. Eclypsa rolled her eyes and stood up. James gave her ass a smack as she headed out the door and smiled when she flicked him off.


	25. Chapter Suspicion

Chapter Bane is suspicious

Bane narrowed his eyes at the doctor who stood innocently by the gurney. She seemed both more annoyed and happier than usual. Something was going on. That and her long hair was down. Usually she had it up when treating patients but he did pull her out of bed at 1 in the morning.

"So you going to stare at me all night and hopefully bleed out at, or are you going to let me do my job," she said. Annoyed he grunted, "Get on with it."

"Lay on your back and hold as still as possible," she said after wheeling the gurney into a room with a CT machine. She stepped behind the wall and turned on the machine. Studying the images she chatted amiably.

"The guys who shot you got close. They almost clipped your aorta and femoral artery. There is lots of internal bleeding and old foreign material in your back. Shame. If your men brought you back 10 minutes later, you would have died."

"If I die, you die," He wheezed.

With a huff, the surgeon grabbed her instruments and donned her gown and gloves. Barsad stepped behind her and tied the strings, surprised she turned around.

"I heard you needed an assistant, we cannot risk bringing another here to help. Do not worry, I was a medic and I know how to maintain sterility." Barsad stated plainly. Nodding she said, "Scrub in, let us begin."

2 hours later, she said, "All the bullets are out and the bleeding has stopped. His liver is actually causing the internal bleeding. The hepatic portal vein got hit, we need to put him under." Before Barsad can respond, Bane growled, "Continue."

"No, It is deep inside you. You will feel a lot of pain and start moving around. This is risky, if I don't fix this, the bleeding will continue and you will lose your liver." She shot back. "No doctor," interrupted Barsad, "Bane cannot feel pain. He mask he wears makes him invulnerable to pain." Curious, the surgeon turned to Bane. "Is it a gas?"

"Yes."

"We still need to strap you down though. Just in case." She said.

When he nodded his consent, the two tied him down and got to work. Forgetting about him, he listened to them chat about trivial items. It was fine, he enjoyed hearing her talk-not like she said anything important-but the sound of her voice was delightful, low and feminine. Her voice was the audible equivalent of black coffee: warm, rich, and dark. And bitter. Especially towards him but whenever she talked, her voice seemed to suggest secrets and he couldn't help listening.

Too soon she wrapped up and was out of the room. "Sir," Barsad ventured. "May we, the men go and get her some clothes? She was saying that she needed some clean clothing."

After a short deliberation, Bane agreed. "So long as it is appropriate."


	26. Chapter One good night

Honestly this is all smut, for all my younger readers or readers who don't prefer this kind of stuff, feel free to skip. This isn't really pertinent to the main arc. For those who want some porn, enjoy!

Chapter James fights for the bed.

After Eclypsa left, James had a hard on to rock the ages. When she made him turn around, he did and was fortunate enough to spot the mirror from the bathroom. From there, he watched her reflection, the black glass from the windows making the perfect mirror. He went into the bathroom content to take a longer than usual shower, taking the time to jack off to the memory of Eclypsa's delightful body. With each stroke he thought about her long dancer's legs, hourglass figure and he took a particularly long time remembering her perfectly pert breasts and delicate collarbones. He imagined her plush lips around his cock and enchanting eyes staring at him through her lashes. It was too much and he came hard.

Finishing up the shower he toweled off and put a clean pair of sweatpants on. He looked at the bed. James hadn't slept in a bed in a long ass time. Eclypsa wasn't going to be back anytime soon he thought. Making up his mind he slid into bed and promptly fell asleep. Hours later he woke up to the sound of the door opening and Eclypsa swept in. She made a beeline for the shower and then he heard the shower running. He dozed until the sound of the hair dryer woke him up. Then he felt her slide into bed and scream. "Shhhh. It's just me," he murmured. "What are doing here?! Get out!" She whisper screamed.

James turned and faced her, "My back finally feels better and now you kick me out?" He sat up and stared at her soulfully, knowing somehow deep in his memory that when he used this look on women, they could never say no.

"Really. The pity card? Pathetic." Eclypsa scoffed. He moved to get out and then felt her fingers on his leg. "Fine, you can stay. Only for tonight and no funny business got it?" James grinned and pulled her flush against him when he laid down. "I never mix business with pleasure," he whispered in her ear. Giving her shoulder a reproachful bite when she squirmed, James loosened his arm around her when she dug a sharp elbow into his ribs.

"I'm freaking tired from dealing with Bane and I really don't need to put up with your crap right now." Eclypsa growled.

"Bane needed you? Why?"

He felt her shrug, "He got injured by bullets, I dug then out. Undoubtedly he'll be back to bother me tomorrow." James nuzzled the back of her neck and slipped his hand under her sleep shirt again. Running his hand up her thigh, he paused at her hip once again noticing the lack of panties-not like James junior was complaining.

"That had better been your gun," Eclypsa threatened.

"Yeah it is and it's happy to see you," he playfully drove his bulge into her bare ass.

"Heeeyyy. I'm warning you."

"Mmm, why are you in such a bad mood anyway?" James stroked Eclypsa's side to sweeten her mood.

"It's just I had to throw out my last and only pair of panties. The lace couldn't hold up and it literally fell apart. I've been going commando for a week and the strap of my bra just broke and we ran out of shampoo and I feel gross. Gross and ugly," she complained.

James flipped her over and climbed on top of her forcing her to look directly into his eyes. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Inside and out. You could never be ugly," James said with conviction. Eclypsa blushed and sat up bringing them face to face. "James, you are an extraordinary man," she whispered.

She brought her hands up to his face and stroked his razor sharp cheek bones and brought her face closer for a kiss. Their lips met and he closed his eyes in bliss. Bliss that there was someone here with him to ease the loneliness and someone who actually wanted to kiss him back. He wrapped his arms around her and eased her into a more comfortable position. She arched her back prettily into his chest when she felt his cold metal arm around her.

James moved his lips against her and felt her part her lips. Her tongue slipped out and ran slowly along his lower lip and then she bit his lip playfully.

"Fuck, that's hot." He laughed breathlessly. James felt so alive. Every nerve was tingling and his skin felt like it was on fire. He wanted more, so much more, but only if she wanted it too. His eyes met hers questioningly and she parted her legs and put them around his hips in response. James ripped her shirt apart, exposing her pale perfect body and immediately attached his lips to a nipple.

"Hmmm yes," Eclypsa sighed breathily when he bit her gently and alternated between licking her breast and biting gently. With the other, he squeezed and groped her, marveling at the way her full tit seemed to spill out of his hand. He flicked a calloused thumb across her hardened nipple and grabbed her ass with his metal hand. She ran her nails down his scalp and fuck, it sent tingles down his spine and he got even harder. Practically tearing his clothes off, James pressed their bodies together enjoying the warmth of them together.

Grabbing the back of his neck, Eclypsa pulled him to her mouth and ground out, "If you don't hurry the hell up and put your dick in me, I'm going to find someone else."

"Yes ma'am," James smiled and pulled his hips back and plunged in her body. She was so tight and wet. His eyes rolled back at the sensation of her walls around him, she felt like velvet and the way she moaned encouraged him. He drew back so only the tip of his cock was in her and snapped his hips forward when she bit his shoulder, plunging in hilt deep. After an embarrassingly short time, James couldn't hold back his orgasm and with a few desperate thrusts remembered just in time to pull out and spill onto her toned stomach. He panted above her and Eclypsa reached a hand up and tenderly moved his damp hair out of his face. James gave her a soft kiss and got up to get her a towel.

"Sorry," he muttered, "I thought I'd last longer but years in ice killed my stamina." Eclypsa rolled to press her side against his and laid her head into his chest and smiled, "Hey, next time you can try again. And make me cum too." James groaned, "Damn it, don't tell me that! That was a direct hit to my pride. Next time, you're not going to be able to walk."

"Looking forward to it."

Chapter Eclypsa gets off.

Eclypsa laid there catching her breath feeling a tiny bit unsatisfied. Oh yes, James' dick was more than satisfactory, thick and long-every woman's dream and every man's reason for insecurity- but damn, now she laid there horny as hell and unfulfilled. James rolled onto his hands and knees and growled, "I'm going to make you fucking scream," and descended on her pussy.

Eclypsa arched her back when she felt his lips. James licked her outer lips and stroked her legs. Eclypsa ran a hand through his hair scraping his scalp when he got it just right. He stuck out his tongue and traced a meandering line all down her clit. Eclypsa shuddered with pleasure loving the soft wetness of his tongue against her folds and the sexy nips and nibbles he gave to her clit. James made these meaningless shapes on her clit and it took her a bit to realize he was tracing out numbers. At 30 she gripped his hair and gasped out for more. Eclypsa felt his smirk against her and brought his flesh hand to her core and slowly inserted a long finger into her while still licking her clit.

"More," Eclypsa breathed and writhed against him for more friction. James laid his other arm against her hips, pinning her down and he continued his sweet assault. Now he started sucking hard on her core and alternated with flicks to her clit or full thrusts into her vagina. Eclypsa was breathing hard when James thrusted his tongue into her and sucked at the same time. She was close, the heat was building in her core and delicious pressure was rising. Finally, James brought his metal hand to her clit to pinch and massage it while sucking on her. The cold, his tongue, the feeling of his hair on her thighs was too much and with an erotic moan/yell of his name, Eclypsa came so hard she saw stars.

James came back up and kissed her, his tongue licking her lips for permission and she opened them letting his tongue slide in. They shared slow, lazy open mouthed kissing, she tasted herself on him and it was intoxicating knowing that this man went down on her and made her cum so hard. Just thinking about it made her hot and start deepening the kisses. Soon she felt his dick wet with precum touch her clit and she jumped from slight sensitivity.

"Round two," James growled and slipped her onto her stomach and pulled her hips up. Kneeling between her legs, he used his hands to hold her ass cheeks apart and licked a firm line from asshole to clit.

Eclypsa breathed out a shaky breath, she was still sensitive but with James going down on her ass, the arousal in her grew. Soon she was panting and trying to move her hips back to get more pressure. James held her hips still and bit her firm globe playfully, "Stay still or nothings going to happen," he smiled pressing his lips to her thigh.

"Ohhh, fuck me already," Eclypsa panted. "What kind of man keeps a lady waiting?" She spread her legs a bit more and arched her back. James' self control wavered and he grabbed the base of his penis to keep from coming. "Oh shit, baby you look amazing," he was about to pull on a condom but Eclypsa stopped him, "No I want to feel you, love. I have an IUD." He gave her a blank look at which she rolled her eyes impatiently. "I won't get pregnant and I want your cum in me." If possible, James got even harder, "Why didn't you say so," he said and lined himself up. Smirking as Eclypsa squirmed in anticipation.

With no further teasing, he slammed in, impaling her on his cock. Her tight wet heat sent flames racing through his body and his eyes rolled back from the sensation. "God you feel fantastic," he growled and reached forward to palm her chest.

"Uh. Ughh! Ahh!" Eclypsa made such erotic sounds which kept bring James to the edge but he fought back his orgasm, determined to make her cum only from his cock.

James found a rhythm and pounded it out on her ass. His dick felt amazing pressure every time his plunged in and a beautiful pull from her walls when he lived back. "Baby, it's like you want my dick in you forever," he moaned, mesmerized by the sight of his dick sliding in and out of her with her perfect ass in his hands. Reality was so much better than his wet dreams.

Eclypsa moaned, "Ugh you're so big, I'm so stretched out. James you feel so good in me!" Her words sent him pounding into her faster and faster. He was so close but he knew she was closer. Pushing her neck down made her body bend in a sharper angle allowing him deeper access. James pressed his chest against her back and slammed his cock into her as fucking fast and hard as he could.

It was now, he felt Eclypsa's vagina flutter and squeeze hard enough to milk him as she came, bucking underneath him and screaming, "James, yess! Ahh yes, Daddy more!" With that his balls drew up and he couldn't fight it anymore, he slammed into her one last time, as far as he could and came, his semen spurting out into her body in thick ropes. His orgasm streaked through him like lightning, setting his nerves on sweet fire. Hormones and neurotransmitters made him see white with pleasure and he held onto that feeling as long as he could before coming down.

Panting, he stayed in her to catch his breath for a minute and then slid out slowly, still hypnotized by the sight of his dick pulling out of her body and his seed dipping out of her opening. Shuddering, she slowly turned to face him. "Well, that was an amazing fuck. How about a shower?" James smiled, "Well, I need to catch up on all the sex I missed when I was iced. Show me how the 21st century does it."

Chapter morning

Eclypsa woke up in a pleasurable daze curled up against James' solid body. It seemed surreal, she couldn't believe that she actually slept with him but the slight soreness in her clit and the stiffness of her body told her different. The Eclypsa of last year would rather cut off her hands than sleep with the enemy. She admired the lush fan of his eyelashes and the sculpted features of his face. She felt surprisingly content, Eclypsa laid there enjoying the comfortable weight of his arm against the curve of her waist and the warmth of his body. James' lashes fluttered as he woke up to her featherlight touches to his chest.

James rolled over with a sleepy mutter and wrapped his arms around her more firmly and buried his head into her bare breasts. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his head and ran her hand through his hair gently untangling knots and smoothing it into place. She couldn't remember the last time she let a man take her in that position. She never liked it because it gave all the control away and a lot of the time, she couldn't cum. But James was amazing, so dominating and masculine, she couldn't resist. And she was not disappointed.

James was waking now and Eclypsa could feel his ridiculously lovely lashes brush against her breasts sending goose bumps all over. He moved his hands to her ass and gripped it firmly.

"I have to check on Bane soon," she sighed in his hair. "It'll be fast. Ish," James smiled cheekily and started licking her breasts. He pinched a nipple and she gave up and rolled onto her back. James slid between her legs and positioned himself above her. Eclypsa ran her hands lightly on his back, grinning when he squirmed.

"Is the big bad assassin ticklish?"

He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. "Quit it, it's because I have to be aware of my surroundings so I have ESP in my skin or something."

Eclypsa struggled playfully to to make a half hearted escape. "It doesn't work like-ahh!" James slid into her, taking her by surprise. Oh he felt good. His girth made the stretch around him feel divine. He hit every place inside her walls and she felt so deliciously full. The pace he set was perfect but Eclypsa needed him to stop. "Stop please," she requested and James pulled out unmediated, concern in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt? Did you regret last night?" The questions spilled out.

"Nonono, you're not doing anything wrong, I just need you to wear a condom. I don't want to have cum falling out when I see Bane," she giggled.

James sighed with relief, "You should have said that before sex! You scared me," he admonished and rolled the condom on anyway. She shrugged insolently and chirped, "Eh. It's so much more fun seeing you panic."

"You're going to get it now," he hissed. Snapping his hips forward keeping a brutal pace while he roughly bit and sucked her breasts. Eclypsa felt a wave of pleasure with each thrust and wanted to wrap her arms around him or touch him somehow but he kept her arms pinned.

Eclypsa closed her eyes enjoying the intimacy with James and the feeling of his dick thrusting in her. He learned fast, he knew what got her off the fastest and now was pounding that perfect place inside. The pleasure was building and she was about to cum when he shoved himself as deep as possible and stopped.

"What?! Keep going! I'm so close," she screamed. The orgasm was just an eyelash away and Eclypsa fought it down. She could feel his heat inside of her like a living flame. She thrashed trying to get some motion but he just pressed himself in even deeper and held her still.

"No, not until you call me Daddy," Eclypsa went cold. She didn't think he heard it when it slipped out. "What?" She gasped.

"Bad girl," James growled and bit her neck. Eclypsa came pulsing around him but he still didn't move. The orgasm was... interesting, she could feel him lodged inside, she could feel his heartbeat inside her pussy but she wanted more.

"Oh fuck me, daddy," she purred and he immediately started moving. Her sensitivity was overcome quickly as arousal and pleasure built again. Her emotions mixed and swirled with sensation and she couldn't tell where she ended and James began. The feeling of having sex with him and just him, was unlike anything she had ever experienced with her previous lovers.

Eclypsa reaches up, puts her hands on both sides of his head and pulled him down for a searing kiss. Galaxy violet eyes locked with eyes as inexorably blue as a clear summer sky and she came hard screaming, "Yes Daddy yes! James!" and seeing the cosmos in the white of pleasure. James followed and she felt herself being filled up with his cum. As he thrusted himself through his orgasm, she felt their combined fluids leak out and Eclypsa came down from with a feeling like her heart was breaking when she realized she never wanted to have anyone but James.


	27. Chapter Skinny love

Bane woke up to cold hard instruments poking and prodding him. Dr. Delalune was there checking the drains. With a shock, Bane noticed his mask was off, he raised his arm observing that IVs were in his arm.

"Quit that," Eclypsa said and gently pushed his arm down. "I have to check your blood pressure." She pumped up the arm cuff and slipped the stethoscope underneath. Bane closed his eyes drifting off from the medication thinking that she was uncharacteristically gentle. He tried to stay awake but drifted off.

An indeterminate amount of time later, he woke up in a clean hospital bed with his mask on and the doctor next to him. Bane reached for her and surprisingly, she didn't swat him. Instead she merely sidestepped him. "You have to stay in bed for at least a week," Eclypsa said. "You're stable and at no risk for anything for now but you need bed rest and you will make a full recovery. I dug out most of the bullets and closed everything up, the drains are to drain the remaining blood that pooled in your abdominal cavity. Stop that! Don't touch it!" Now she swatted his hands away from the drains.

Loopy on drugs, he grabbed one of her hands and held it to his chest. "If you had the choice, would you choose me?" She gave him an inscrutable look. "Like what? If you weren't trying to take over the city?" He made the effort to shake his head.

"Would you choose to stay with me. Just me. No strings attached," He rasped frustration mounting in his chest at her bewildered look. "Ok calm down, you're getting a bit too worked up. Explain it to me later," she soothed.

Bane sat up and roared, "No! Only I can protect you! Only I can make you happy. But you aren't! Why aren't you happy?" Eclypsa stunned, put her other hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him back down. In silence she stroked his forearm until he released her other hand. "Why can't you just be happy with me?" He asked miserably. Eclypsa bit her lip and answered after a pause, "I don't understand you. I don't understand what makes you need to control me. I can't even see my patients without Barsad watching my every move! I don't like being so trapped and you scare me. "

Bane ripped of his mask and snarled her, "Is what you fear?! My face?! My deformity?!" He grabbed her and forced his lips on her. Eclypsa pushed back desperately, trying to break his grip but Bane was far too strong. He broke off when the pain became too much and accepted the mask she held. She stroked his scarred face and helped him put it back on. By the time it was in place he was winded and perspiring.

"I'm sorry. I just...I don't know." She tried lamely. "Scars and superficial things like that don't scare me. What scares me is being useless, a trophy, uh, and being happy and safe while there is so much unhappiness around me and being unable to do anything. With you, I won't have a purpose!" She held a slender hand up to cut him off, "No. helping your men would serve your purpose, not mine. I became a physician to help those who can't help themselves. I'm not a visionary, I don't want to change the world. All I want to do is to buy people more time to spend with the ones they love and let them change the world."

"I knew my place in my world. And I loved it. You...tore my world apart and now I feel adrift." Eclypsa sat down next to him on the bed and held his hand in her lap. Bane marveled at the differences between their hands. Her hands were elegant, pale, and slender like the crescent moon. Perfect and unblemished hands holding his much larger, tanned, and scarred hands. Hands that probably held nothing heavier than a semi-automatic. She glided her fingertips over the lines the scars made and tried to continue her thought. "I don't want the life you offer. I want to feel safe, with you I'd be looking over my shoulder every minute to see if some insurgent will target me because I'm connected to you. I want stay in one place, make a home, you know? But that's not possible with Hydra. They helped you but they will expect something in return."

Bane looked at her with clear grey eyes, the storms within were finally calmed. He finally understood her, not like he would stop trying to cage her, but now he felt a connection. He took his hand from her grasp and reached for her face. Remarkably, she held still and allowed him to caress her face with a kiss of his touch. She leaned forward to do something with the IV but didn't move away. Bane was awed by the feel of her skin underneath his fingertips. Gently, almost worshipfully, he traced her cheek down to her jaw. How could someone feel so soft and smooth and delicate? He was reminded of his size when he saw his hand on her neck. As he tangled his hand in her inky locks, he thought that someone this frail, this delicate had to be protected. She was much too weak to take care of herself, let alone defend herself. Anyone bigger (her being so small, that was basically everyone else), could hurt her.

Bane fought the sleepiness that suddenly came over him and resolved to keep her by his side. For now, he would have the Asset watch her closer. With that in mind, he finally went to sleep.


	28. Chapter Bucky

James held the rifle steady, waiting for the command to shoot one of the men he was through the scope. This was what he excelled at. He was very very good at hand to hand combat but no one could match him at sharp shooting. Every time he looked through the scope, he felt like a god-holding the lives of each target in his hands. It bothered him from time to time, killing people from far away, they never even got the satisfaction of seeing who did it. But he supposed it was better in a way. They don't feel any fear or horrid anticipation. One minute they lived, the next they died.

His ear piece chirped and he pulled the trigger but his shot went wide. The same man with the uniform and the shield showed up and knocked into him making him miss. James whipped out a nasty Bowie knife and immediately pressed the attack.

"Stop Bucky, it's me Steve!" The man yelled desperately, only ducking and dodging, refusing to engage.

James frowned, "Stop saying that! I don't know who Bucky is!" He flew at the man with a blinding offense. The knife flashed and danced from hand to hand cutting the man on his leg, forearm and cheek. The man was fast enough to deflect life threatening blows but James was still able to land shallow cuts.

"Bucky this isn't you!" The man pleaded, "Come home, we'll get your memory back!"

We'll?

Of course, the Captain wasn't alone. The Widow leapt on his back and tazed him in the neck. The nanobots that were injected in him worked frantically to dissipate the electrical energy. It worked and he wasn't affected by the tazer but the Widow didn't know that.

He fell to his knees and heard her yell, "Steve, it's ok! I got him, he's not hurt just subdued!" She got off him and turned her back. Big mistake. James grabbed a small hidden knife in his boot and rushed at the Widow's unprotected back. Her instincts were amazing and she tried to dance away but his velocity was too great. He stabbed her, slipping the knife between her ribs and angled upwards trying to get to her heart.

Bullets rained down and James heard a voice above him. "Steve, Nat's down! Bucky stabbed her!" James grabbed the woman, lifted her bodily and threw her at the man with wings with all his strength. The bird man rushed to swoop her out of danger and James made a break for it. The mission was a failure but Hydra didn't expect Captain America to show up after Bane had beat the shit out of his team. Clearly. James was the only one not completely beat to hell. His team lay groaning and dying while Barsad rushed about injecting those with the most severe injuries with the nanobots and flinging gauze and bandages to the rest. Eclypsa was in for a long night.

James shook his head. He needed to speak to Eclypsa, seeing that man was stirring up too many confusing emotions and he was woefully unprepared to deal with them.

James showered in the locker room and headed up to their rooms dripping water. Inside he saw her dressed in a silky kimono drinking tea, legs gracefully draped over the arm of the armchair she lounged in. Eclypsa smiled at him but she seemed to be a million miles away.

"Eclypsa, I need to talk to you, I'm-I'm really confused," James started hesitantly. Eclypsa nodded and moved to sit with him on the couch. "Tell me, James. Maybe I can help?" She sat very near him and laced their fingers together.

"Captain America keeps calling me Bucky. It's not my name but it seems so familiar. The it's like I know, but don't know." James frowned, it wasn't the first time it happened. After sex, he went to shave and after he finished he dropped his razor in shock. James saw himself-but not the present him-he was wearing a olive green uniform with shiny buttons and medals with a cap perched at a jaunty angle on his head. His hair was much shorter, groomed and he was clean shaven. The biggest difference was his eyes. His eyes were clear with joy and pride, untouched by the darkness and pain inside. The sight made him so jealous he felt sick.

"Maybe it was a nickname?" She suggested. "It could've been your last name or something," Eclypsa snuggled closer and dropped her head on his broad shoulder. He looped his arm around her but she flinched. Worry rose, "Is it because I killed?" He asked dejectedly, moving away. Eclypsa laughed and kissed him, "No, you clod, your metal arm is freezing!" James grinned with stupid relief.

He sombered, "This Captain America really seems to know me and I knew a Steve but I don't think he looks anything like the Steve I knew. I just want answers." Eclypsa thought about it for a minute before replying. "Maybe this Captain actually knows something. He's tried several times to reach out to you. I think you should give it a shot. Arrange a one on one and have a conversation. You have nothing to lose." James was glad she was there to help him sort things out. With his memories in tatters and the control Hydra held over him, every time he woke from the ice, he lost more of himself. But being with Eclypsa, her fire melted the ice encapsulating him and his personality started coming back.

Eclypsa seemed to have something on her mind and he asked her, "What's wrong?" Her raven brows knitted together, "While Bane was on some sedatives, um, he told me stuff. Stuff that he kept hidden and I don't know what to do with that information." James sat up, "Is it about you? Did he threaten you?" His voice deepened dangerously. Eclypsa sensed the tension and quickly said, "No nothing like that. You can't cross him James. Not without help, he's a zealot and those kinds of people will achieve their goals or die trying while bringing everyone with them down. No, I'll tell you later, you need to cool off first," but James was already rising. Eclypsa's mind raced to stop him.

"How 'bout a blow job?" She smiled seductively. It worked, distracted, James looked down at her and quirked a brow.


	29. Chapter distractions

All smut, next chapter will be plot.

"Really?" He asked incredulous.

Eclypsa smirked and palmed his half hard erection through his pants. "I mean, if you're not interested," she trailed off and lifted her hand from his hot, throbbing manhood. Poor James had an internal conflict within for a second before giving in. With a sigh he sat back down and allowed her to unzip his pants, pull down his underwear and pull out his cock. James was already dipping precum in anticipation.

Eclypsa loosened the ties to her robe letting it gape tantalizingly. Of course she wasn't wearing anything underneath except a pair of thigh highs and fuck me heels. Eclypsa spread James' precum around the head focusing on the glans, the most sensitive part of the male anatomy. Eclypsa smirked in smug satisfaction as James let out a shaky breath. Sometimes it paid to have studied the male anatomy so throughly. She blew on his head making him start from the unexpected breeze. "Baby, please," he begged.

Eclypsa complied and wrapped her lips around his cock and made eye contact as she slid down his length. His girth stretched her lips wide but she loved it. She loved the way he felt-hot and wet, velvet softness over hard marble. She went up and down slowly reveling in his groans. His tentative touches on her shoulders and gentle fisting of her hair made her feel powerful and uniquely feminine. A man as gorgeous and powerful as James, reduced to a moaning mess because of her, gave Eclypsa a power trip.

She reached under and massaged his testicles rolling them between her fingers and licked his entire length, focusing on the prominent veins. Eclypsa focused on rolling her tongue around his head. Every now and then she'd come off him and nip and kiss his sensitive inner thigh to tease him. "That's it suck Daddy off nice and hard. Baby you're doing so well," James praised her. He tasted so manly and musky, Eclypsa inhaled his scent and sucked on the tip of his penis hard before deep throating him. James almost lost control and thrusting in her mouth slightly. Taking it as a sign, Eclypsa sucked harder and faster while tugging gently on his balls. She ran her canines down his large vein and bit him gently. "Yes, your Daddy's good little cocksucker aren't you?"

Eclypsa pulled off of him and batted her eyelashes, "Yes sir," she purred and sped up her hand motions and when she felt James' balls tighten she put her mouth on him again and James came in her hot mouth. "That's it baby, take it!" He tasted delicious, creamy and salty and delightfully masculine Eclypsa swallowed some and pulled off letting him paint her breasts with his spunk. James' darkened at the sight and he leaned back to catch his breath.

James motioned Eclypsa to get on his lap. Damn she was amazing. He never really got his cock sucked, the girls in his time were much to prudish to go down on him let alone with such expertise. Eclypsa climbed in his lap obediently spreading her legs as she straddled him giving him an awesome look at her juicy pussy and he felt his cock start to harden.

"Baby, you're sexy as fuck," he murmured watching her clean his cum off of her face and chest. "I know," she said smugly kissing him. She tasted like him and a primal part of him liked it. this was his woman and she accepted his claim. She sucked on his bottom lip and James opened his mouth in response.

Their tongues twined together and he reveled in her taste. Slowly Eclypsa licked his lips, a shiver ran down his spine at the feeling of her soft wet tongue. James couldn't think about anything. He was lost in the sensation and wonder of Eclypsa. He tangled his hand in her silky hair and pulled so that her back arched and her breasts were in his face. He took his time massaging and licking her soft tits while running his hand up and down the graceful curve of her spine. At times like this he wished like hell he had both hands to touch her. He was content with her taste though, her skin tasted sweet and decadent, a treat he couldn't have enough of.

Eclypsa reaches between them and stroked him to full hardness again. "Get ready," she smirked and lowered herself down. Both of them moaned when she reached his lap. James put his hands on her hips and helped her guide herself as she rode him at a gallop.

James leaned back enjoying the sight of Eclypsa's bouncing tits as she sought her sweet spot. "That's it baby, take what you want," he grunted and let her work her hips on him. Eclypsa swirled her hips and James almost blacked out from pleasure. It was so hot that she wanted him so badly. He enjoyed the almost desperate way she brought her hips down, not even bothering with a cohesive rhythm. The wet sound of slapping filled the room and brought him closer to the edge.

Taking a deep breath he brought her mouth down to his and kissed her hard as they both came together. Eclypsa tore her mouth from his and arched her back in pleasure and let out a shuddering sigh of fulfillment. James slowed his thrusts now just lazily thrusting to draw out his out orgasm. Eclypsa pulsed around him and leaned forwards to kiss him tenderly. James smiled at her, "Hi, darlin."

"Hi yourself," she replied breathlessly.


	30. Chapter the Widow

Bane was getting angrier. The Avengers have joined Captain America's crusade to reclaim the city. It was Gotham all over again. Eclypsa was on her toes constantly and the stress was wearing her thin. She hoped against hope that the Avengers were winning and one day, she would be free.

Walking out into the cool night air, she noticed a woman with hair the color of blood was sitting in her spot on the roof. She paused, unsure whether the woman was friend or foe. The woman stood and in a low throaty voice, she said, "I'm a friend. My name is Natasha and I'm with Captain America. We got your note, Dr. Delalune and Cap really wants to meet the Soldier in person. Privately."

Eclypsa took a deep breath, maybe, just maybe, this was a step towards her freedom. She nodded, "Yes, James would like to talk to the Captain. Just one on one, no weapons. No backup." Natasha frowned, "That's not possible I'm afraid, we don't know what the Soldier is capable of if the memories come back and he's not able to deal with them."

Eclypsa shook her head vigorously, "Don't patronize me. I know very well that Captain America can take care of himself. James only tried to kill him because he was ordered to. This is going to be of his free will." Eclypsa knew about this woman, this master assassin was dangerous, briefly she wondered if she was pushing her luck.

Natasha smiled, "Well, it's nice to see that you have his back. Well tell him that in 3 days, Cap wants to meet him in the Smithsonian." Eclypsa nodded, deciding quickly that Natasha was trustworthy for now. The woman turned to leave but Eclypsa stopped her.

"Is the fight for DC almost over? How far along are you guys?" She whispered. Natasha cocked her head and said, "I don't want to raise your hopes but I think we are close. Soon, we'll take back the city."

Hope rose in Eclypsa's breast, "Is there anything I can do to help? I know quite a bit about Bane's operations!" Natasha gave her a sharp look, "How?! We have been searching for any information about his plans and anything about him." Eclypsa gave her a sad smile, "I've been here since the beginning of the invasion. It's been almost a year and a half, he's kept me because I can stitch up his men and over time, he's come to spend time with me and trust me." At Natasha's scrutinizing gaze, Eclypsa quickly responded, "I'm not attached to him at all! I don't have any feelings for him but I understand if you don't trust me."

Natasha nodded slowly then grinned, "I trust you, you're the type that Steve is always fighting for. The feisty ones with principles. I don't think you handle cages well. Alright, if you have any information write it down and tie it to a rock. Then throw it off the building." Eclypsa's brow furrowed, "How are you going to find it? This is too high up, the trajectory could make that rock land anywhere!" Natasha laughed, "Let me worry about that. You take care, keep your head down and be patient. I'll try to keep in touch."

Natasha leapt off the building and disappeared into the night.


	31. Chapter Reunion

At precisely 3 PM in the afternoon, James showed up at the Smithsonian, nervousness coiling and uncoiling like an uneasy serpent in his gut. There were several moments where he was about to chicken out and turn tail to run back to his safe little apartment where Eclypsa would be there to pet and comfort him. After thoroughly berating him for being a wuss.

James squared his shoulders and walked through the entrance. Immediately he noticed the bird man standing there. The bird man was a large intimating man and his body language-crossed arms and scowl indicated that he was ill at ease and was on the defensive. The man cocked his hip and jerked his head towards the WW2 exhibit.

"Cap's in there. He asked that I stay out here but the minute I hear any funny business, I'm comin' in, an' there ain't gonna be no punches pulled. I shoot to kill, got it?" He growled. James nodded curtly wondering how Captain America had such staunch and loyal followers. Climbing over the rubble, he entered the exhibit.

"Bucky," the Captain said in a hushed, almost wistful tone. James frowned as a memory flashed through his head, quicker than a shooting star. It was clear though. The memory was about this man-Steve-but he was much smaller and skinnier. And he was all beat up, his fair skin purple with broken capillaries and his lip was a swollen bloody affair. In this flash he heard himself say, "Steve, when are you gonna learn? Why can't you just go to the museum and stay at the museum," as he pushed a battered little sketchbook into Steve's hands.

James blinked and the moment was over. Steve stared at James his blue eyes wide and full of guileless concern. "Are you alright? Did you remember something?" He asked. James looked around slowly and murmured, "You used to come here to draw. But sometimes you'd leave and get involved with fights outside of this place."

"Yeah!" Steve added enthusiastically, "I got beat out here, in front of the theaters, down at the pier, in the alley behind the bookstores-" James held up his hards to stop the Captain-Steve. It was too much, he remembered seeing small Steve covered in wounds and it distressed him for some reason. "Ok ok. I think I remember you but you're so different now? What happened?"

Steve's face darkened. "It was during the war. You signed and I wanted to help but I was too sick. Too weak to be accepted into the Army. There was a visiting doc and he developed a new super soldier drug and I volunteered to be the test subject. It was the only way I could join the Army."

"Jesus! Volunteer?!" James swore, "For an experimental drug that might or might not work?! Hell, boy you got cotton instead of brains?!" Both men were taken aback by his outburst. Steve's face brightened like the sun. "That's the Bucky I know! I knew you're in there!" Steve immediately went in for a hug but James sidestepped him. He was not ready for hugging just yet.

James frowned, "I think-I think I can trust you. I'd like to remember more but there's more important shit to worry about. Bane has a legion of 500 fanatics at his side and he has complete control of the city because he made some shady ass deals with the gangs here. What's your plan?"

Steve had a wolffish smile on that didn't suit his genial face. "Well were going to need all of his followers in one place and we're going to bring them all down." James' brows rose, "that's ridiculous. Usually, people attacking when there are less people to defend."

"Here's the plan, get most of Bane's men in one fell swoop then draw the remainder out until the only one left is Bane himself. Then if he is as strong as the rumors say, all of the Avengers will assemble to bring him down."

James shook his head. "That is a terrible plan." Steve smiled, "I know but it's the bet we got and Bane is not going to expect that. Trust me!" Steve's bye eyes shone with conviction,"Are you with me or not?" Automatically James' mouth answered him, "Til the end of the line."


	32. Chapter Libèrté

James told Eclypsa about the plan and was surprised at her guilty tone, "I can help incapacitate the men." He shot her a look and she shrugged, "I'm in a large hospital with plenty of sedatives and men whom I treated for a while, they trust me." James nodded, "I'll tell Steve, that's going to a big help."

Eclypsa bit her lip still feeling uncertain, "How are you guys going to take Bane down? He's a monster that doesn't feel pain and I'm pretty sure he's huffing berserker gas in his mask. He's incredibly dangerous!" She fisted her hands at her side and was glad for James' warmth when he wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on her head. It made her feel safe and with a sigh she asked ,"When?"

"Not sure, get ready though, I think it's going to be soon."

Eclypsa was suddenly afraid. Afraid that this quite possibly be the very last time she saw James and all the stupid confusing feelings inside of her were boiling near the surface but she didn't have time to sort them out. She had to tell him how she felt, Eclypsa didn't want to have any regrets in life and she knew that if she didn't tell James how she felt towards him, she'd regret it her entire life. But what did she feel? Love? Lust? Infatuation?

"James," she reached up and caressed his face. He leaned into her hand and kissed her palm to encourage her. "I-I uh, I feel like a freaking teenager," Eclypsa huffed a nervous laugh but plowed on. "James, this might be the last time we-" James' eyes hardened "This won't be the last time. I swear. We will see each other again." He promised, holding her closer.

Eclypsa leaned back to look him in the eyes and gave him a sad smile, "I'm a physician. I know a lost cause when I see one, I don't stop hoping for the best but we have to prepare for reality." She gave him a soft kiss to stop his protests and forged onwards. "You came into my life like a winter storm and didn't really change it for the better. You turned my world upside down, I don't know if you're a villain or a hero. I'm so confused but I care for you. You're my person," Eclypsa fumbled trying to express herself. James smirked in amusement, "I love you. You dont need to figure it out now, we're going to be fine."

James gathered her in his arms and kissed her hard.


	33. Chapter Another Kiss

One last smut you guys! Things are wrapping up in a couple of chapters and I thank you all for sticking with this story and finishing this adventure with me!

Eclypsa gasped in pleasurable surprises and James took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Shedding clothes, they stumbled blindly onto the couch. Eclypsa pushed James down and without further teasing, lowered herself onto his hard member. Eclypsa rode him

James couldn't control it anymore and stood up with Eclypsa still on his dick and turned her around, bending her over the arm of the couch. Giving her ass a quick slap before grabbing her cheeks to pull them apart, he noticed a butt plug.

"All for you Daddy,"Eclypsa panted, "I've been waiting all morning." James slowly slid it out growling, "All for me huh? Where do you want it baby girl?" He teased her openings with his wet dick moving from pussy to asshole watching her twitch in his hold.

"In the ass Daddy, please! Fuck my ass raw!" Eclypsa begged.

How could he say no to that?

"Whatever you want, princess," James purred sliding his cock into her ass. James moaned loudly, she felt so tight but in a different way. Most of the pressure was towards the base but it still felt amazing. He slid in and out slowly enjoying the power and control this position gave him. He didn't have any control in his life and he was grateful Eclypsa gave him this meager amount.

Eclypsa squirmed under him impatiently. "More Daddy, give it to me harder! I want to feel raw!" James held onto her ass firmly and thrusted harder and faster.

Eclypsa was panting in pleasure. She never let men take her in the ass but seeing as this might be their last time together, she was going to make it count and she didn't regret it one bit. James' hot member inside her ass felt spectacular. With each penetration, he hit her G spot and waves of pleasure washed over her her.

Eclypsa moaned hearing the wet slap of flesh coming from their bodies every time James slammed their bodies together. If possible, it made her wetter and she could feel her juices leaking from her pussy and trickling down her legs making James' balls wet every time they slapped her ass.

James leaned down and bit her shoulders as he roughly palmed her breast. "You look so fucked. So sexy," him purred. Then his metal hand slid down to tease her clit. Eclypsa had never been so aroused. "Please," she begged, not sure what she was begging for. James inserted his cold fingers into her one at the time while keeping time with the thrusts from his hips. "Cum for Daddy," he grunted and on cue Eclypsa came pleasure licking her core and spreading everywhere. The juices from her cum lubed up his fingers even more and James inserted a fourth finger. Eclypsa felt her arousal build once again and bucked her hips back for more. James picked up his pace and fucked her like an animal. Eclypsa moaned feeling so full from his penis and fingers. She locked up and caught his eyes in the mirror and watched him rut into her while she felt his balls slap wildly. Eclypsa had never felt so debauched and all she could do was hold onto the chair desperately. She couldn't hold on anymore and screaming his name she came so hard she squirted over his fingers. James' thrusts started losing his rhythm as she bucked through her orgasm and with erratic thrusts he came in her ass. Eclypsa's eyes rolled back at the sensation of his semen in her ass but they focused back on him when he whipped her on her back and on the floor so that he could shove himself into her cunt and continue his release in her. Eclypsa shuddered, James' orgasm seemed to last forever, he was still cumming and semen was leaking out of her, that feeling of complete fullness made her cum again, softer this time.

With a groan, James slumped down and buried his face into her neck. Eclypsa wrapped her arms around him praising him while murmuring all sorts of filth and affection for his ears only.

James moved to pull out but she wrapped her legs around him. "Stay in me a little longer, I want to feel you," She whispered. "Ok" he sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely.


	34. Chapter Collision

Bane called Eclypsa to him to discuss taking out the drains. He had many things on his mind and the maintenance of the drains was not a priority. He wondered why she didn't use the nanobots but there was precious few of the packs left. Her voice heralded her arrival, he could head her talking to Barsad.

"Doctor," he greeted when she entered but his gaze caught a bruise on her pale neck and his voice hardened accusingly, "Who has touched you? Who did that!" Her hand reflexively reached to touch it, "How do you know it was a person? It could have been an unfortunate accident with a vacuum cleaner. Or it could've come from a woman," her reply was typically insolent but like a wolf, Bane detected guilt.

"Who have you been fucking? You whore, spreading your legs for any man!" He snarled, hiding his hurt and betrayal under his anger. Eclypsa raised her chin, "Any man but you," she sniffed. Bane lunged at her and she tried to dodge but he was too fast. He grabbed her by the throat and snarled, "You're mine."

Eclypsa fought like a cornered animal, scratching and hitting him in certain areas that made him spasm involuntarily and she wriggled out of his hold. Before she could escape, Bane grabbed her leg. Eclypsa grabbed something from the tray and injected it into his neck. Blackness rose and overtook him like a tidal wave. The last thing he saw was Eclypsa running away. She never looked back.

Bane woke with a horrendous feeling of grogginess and was completely alone on the cold linoleum floor of the hospital. He sat up slowly trying to alleviate the spinning of the world. Groaning he stood up and staggered out of the OR. Surprisingly there were no soldiers patrolling the halls. Feeling uneasy he picked up the pace and at the hospital's main lobby he was met by the Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, and Iron Man.

"Well. This is it," Bane grunted and smashed the fire alarm. The harsh siren screamed in the background and the uneasy feeling that Bane sensed turned into something approximating dread. This was the signal for his men to come running and providing him with human fodder to help bog down the Avengers so that he could get rid of them.

"Your men aren't coming," Captain America's voice rang out with authority, "Please surrender. This is your last warning!" Bane laughed, "I don't think so." He slapped the dash strapped to the front of the vest he wore. Metal shot out and encased him in a solid cocoon. For a second, he feared that HYDRA betrayed him. A second later, whirring and beeping sounds came from all sides as the metal shifted around his body forming an exoskeleton.

Without warning he charged at the Avengers batting away Falcon easily and flinging the Black Widow onto the ground. Ironman fired some ion blasts that the suit absorbed and listening to the instructions the mechanical voice spoke in his ear, Bane fired torpedoes in Ironman's general direction. Focusing on Captain America, he started a barrage of punches and kicks keeping them simple. The Captain has some fancy dodges but they took too long and he couldn't quite keep up with Bane's punches. Bane had to give it to the Captain, the man knew how to take a hit. It was only a matter of time before he landed a solid punch that took Captain America down. He felt someone land on his back and electricity ran through his body. Then he felt punches to his head that tried to remove his helmet.

Ironman screamed, "Hold him still!" And fired more blasts of energy at Bane. The Widow leapt off and was replaced by the Falcon who succeeded in tearing his helmet off. Holding to a gun to Bane's head he growled, "It's over. You lost."

"Did I?" Bane triggered his failsafe which set off explosions all throughout the city. The failsafe was to destroy the city's infrastructure and make it impossible to rebuild. Over the past 2 years as he expanded in the city, his men planted explosives everywhere in important locations. He targeted centers of culture, commerce, and transportation. It was brilliant, he would isolate the city from help and evacuation while he would escape. All he needed was that pesky doctor.

Reaching back, Bane grabbed Falcon and flipped him over sending him crashing into Black Widow. Captain America tackled him and the two of them rolled around punching one another while Ironman screamed, "Steve, get out of the way! You're in my shot!"

Captain America found his shield and used it like a bludgeon, prying apart the metal exo suit. With one final smack in Bane's face with the shield, Captain America vaulted off and Ironman fired a final blast into the opening.

Bane knew he was dying, that blast damaged something inside and he wasn't going to survive another. He didn't want to die here, not without seeing her again. He pointed his arm upwards and fired all his remaining missiles into the ceiling bringing the entire upper floor down upon them. While the Avengers scattered to avoid the debris, Bane used the opportunity to flee.


	35. Chapter The Edge

Eclypsa desperately tied the rope and started tying the next man up. She had dosed all of the men's food with a powerful sedative that would last several hours. She hoped that her dosage was right, though most of the men were of similar height and weight, there were a couple of anomalies and the dosage might be off so Eclypsa raised the dose a little. In case someone woke up early, she decided to tie everyone up but it was easier said than done. Eclypsa panted, hefting another man up into a sitting position and tying him back to back with another. It has taken hours and all of them were so much larger than her but she didn't want them to aspirate in their vomit if she dosed them wrong. Arms and back burning she tied up the last man and laughed triumphantly. Hopefully James finished taking care of the men who didn't eat and was meeting up with Captain America soon.

Eclypsa turned and was about to leave but spotting a gun on the ground, she hesitated before picking it up. Then she headed towards the stairs and started going down. Sounds of explosions and men being hit floated up towards her. Maybe the main stairs weren't a good idea. Eclypsa backed up and went back into the room she just left to go into the back stairs. Halfway there a terrific bang made her turn and she saw Bane charge into the room.

He looked horrific, burns and bruises showed up on his face while blood leaked onto the floor. "Eclypsa, stop," he called. She paused. "Why?"

Bane looked pained, "I have to explain? Please Eclypsa, please come with me." She turned away but didn't leave. Eclypsa knew she had to shut him down once and for all. "Bane. I can't go with you. I don't WANT to go with you."

"Why, is it-"

Eclypsa whipped around hissing, "Look, with you, I'm always going to on the run, I want a home! I don't want to be running all the time! I don't even like you!" Bane looked hurt and grabbed her, "I've only treated you with the greatest respect!"

Eclypsa shrugged him off, "No you haven't! You've manhandled me, threatened me, and if I've ever stepped out of line you hurt me! No love is worth fear!"

Bane sighed, "You are something special. Something that I have to have. Why can't you accept that?"

Eclypsa turned in disbelief, "I am not an object for you to possess!"

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not, you're mine!" With an animalistic snarl, Bane launched himself just as Eclypsa drew the trigger.


	36. Chapter The Choice

Bane gusted out a wheezing breath, his last dying gasps. He didn't expect Eclypsa to actually shoot him when he found her in one of the med bays. He chuckled through the blood in his mouth. "Damn I didn't expect that. The good little doctor is a lioness in disguise it would seem." Eclypsa held the gun steady and cocked it. "I won't let you hurt anyone else! I won't let you imprison anyone anymore. I'm done being your little pet," she spat holding the gun steady.

"No man can fight the gods, yet here you are; caught between the clash of gods. But you're no man. In this land of gods and monsters, I thought you were an angel, lovely one," he reached out and caressed her hip. He then hardened his grip. "I was so wrong. You are no angel, you rose above us all and deceived me. You are a titan and you will bring even the gods down."

Eclypsa rolled her eyes, "Quit being so melodramatic! Tell me where is the Soldier!" Bane laughed in disbelief, "This is your chance my dear, your one chance for freedom and you choose to waste it on that trash? What will you do now? My men are coming now. Make your choice." Her gorgeous eyes hardened into chips of violet ice. Eclypsa promptly shot Bane in the foot. "He isn't trash."

Bane bellowed in pain and astonishment. Gasping he laughed, "Oh my lovely lioness, the darkness inside is coming out isn't it? I will never tell you where he is. There is another option though: if you come with me, I will let him go." Underneath the arrogance and anger in his tone, there was a deep undeniable current of desperation and adoration.

Eclypsa threw back her head exposing her swan like neck and caused her hair to ripple freely down her back. She let out a shrill and slightly hysterical cackle.

"Ahhhhahaha! You? Choose you? Hahaha! Let him free?! Who the hell do you think I am?! I know you will kill him to keep me with you. I don't want your love! I'd rather die than spend the rest of my existence with a monster like you!" Vitriol spewed from blood red lips and her eyes lit up with a crazed light.

Bane stared at her hard, "As long as I live, I will never stop pursuing you." Her eyes shone with horror and she raised the gun. "Will you kill me then? Will you abandon your oath to do no harm? Then you will be just like me," he said. A tear slipped down her porcelain cheek. She stiffened and said, "With a shot to the head, I can end this horrible war and your sadness." She seemed to find her resolve, "I can live with that stain on my soul. If I can save others, I will do it." She flicked the safety off and Bane saddened. "What about my soul? Am I not worth salvation?" Eclypsa's hand was steady as she took a shaky breath. Tears flowed down her cheeks. "I have to. I have to."

Suddenly a metal hand snatched the gun from her grip and she spun around to find the Asset staring at her. He removed the mask and slid an arm around her to pull her to him. He kissed her tenderly and said, "I won't let you have blood on your hands." She shook her head, "No I can't let you do this. This is my fight. I don't want you to have blood on your hands either."

Bane snorted, "Right, this assassin doesn't have blood on his hands. He's fucking bathing in it!" The Soldier stared him with eyes as stark as a wintery morning. "But it will be my choice," he said flatly. He raised his firearm and fired but missed when Barsad tackled him. Footsteps filled the stairwell. Eclypsa turned to Bane, "If you had any feelings for me, please. Please stop, live a peaceful life. I'd like to see you if you've changed." She gave him a sad smile and then addressed the Soldier. "I'll be waiting," she said and pulled him into a searing kiss that Bane felt in his bones even from that distance.

The Asset launched himself at the remaining men and Eclypsa took off running towards the exit. Bane watched her flee knowing that it was the very last time he would ever see her and for a fleeting second, he wondered if she would actually want to see him if he ever did change. He would never know as the Captain America burst into the scene and seeing the gun in Bane's hand pointed at the Soldier, emptied his clip into Bane. Darkness closed around him and all he saw were glowing purple eyes holding the universe in their depths.


	37. Epilogue

It's been two years and James was feeling weary. He was constantly moving from place to place searching, always searching. Steve thought he needed time to come to terms with his newfound freedom and frequent flashbacks but that wasn't it.

James found a lead in Romania and went there to follow through but six weeks passed with nary a sign. He was patient. 70 years under the ice, another couple years was nothing. But he kept getting sidetracked, the friction between Tony Stark and Steve escalated into full out war and poor James was pulled into their mess. Once again his search was put on hold.

James unfolded a little note. It was creased and stained and fragile due to James constantly opening and rereading the note. It was the only thing that kept him going. That and the memories. He took a deep breath and started reading.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to say this in person but it's time and you need to rest. James, we might never find each other and I need to tell you this: you are an extraordinary person and you should never feel anything less. You have a place in this world and it was my honor and pleasure to stay by your side for even a little. It might not be permanent but our time together was the best thing I've ever had with anyone. It was absolutely worth it. Even being over, it was worth knowing you, being with you, having great raunchy sex with you. If you ever get wiped again, I hope you remember that you aren't alone, there is someone out there who cares about you. Even if you forget me I want you to read this note and believe me when I say that your name is James and I love you. Don't worry, you can meet me all over again and I'll meet you and everything will come back. Even if you never find me again, look up to the stars and there I'll be. I'll be looking at the same stars. All my love, Eclypsa Delalune."

James' throat tightened and his eyes burned. He looked up to the clear night sky, blinking hard. The Russian landscape was stark and cold and provided no blockage to the sky. He looked up to the cold and beautiful stars remembering. After this showdown with the fake psychiatrist he was going to find her. He had to.

After the civil war amongst the Avengers James was about to run off to continue his hunt, the Prince of Wakanda offered, "My country has many resources that could possibly help your condition. We recently acquired a most brilliant and talented neurosurgeon. A prodigy indeed."

James' hope rose dangerously and he fought to control his breathing. "Please sir, please take me to your country. I want this mess out of me and my head screwed back on right," he pleaded. Both Steve and the prince thought that he was eager to fix his memory and break free of the remnants Hydra held onto him. They were wrong.

Before they left, James took the time to shave and get a hair cut but still keeping it long-he loved it when she ran her hands through his hair. He went and retrieved a small carved box that he was still carrying around."Ready," he said.

The journey was only a few hours by jet but it felt like a lifetime. James was filled with all sorts of emotions. Excitement, apprehension, longing, hope, joy. By the time he was led to the research center, he didn't even register that he was in until the Prince rapped on the door and called out, "Doctor, we have brought the patient."

A familiar voice snapped out, "Go away. You know very well that this experiment is very delicate and at this time I need to finish the synthesis."

The Prince chuckled, "Oh but this patient wants to see you very much. You see, between his missing arm and bad memory, he needs all the help he can get."

The door flung open and eyes of amethyst met eyes of lapis lazuli.

"You're late." She said.

"I know. I've been busy."

"I love you."

"I know."

"You can't quote Star Wars at me, that's my job," she laughed before throwing herself around his neck and kissed him with the fervor of a fanatic and the purity of Wesley and Buttercup. It was the kiss that made kingdoms fall and weak men strong. It was a kiss of truest love and made Steve turn as red as a burnt tourist but he couldn't look away because it was just that good.


	38. Happy ending

One final present, thank you so much for reading!

James was exhausted. Pleased as hell but exhausted. Eclypsa seemed dead set on milking him dry. Panting Eclypsa impaled herself roughly onto his dick and squirmed in pleasure. James reached up and fondled her breasts. "Come on baby, let's take a break, we've been at it all weekend!" He pleaded.

"No!" Eclypsa yelled, "Not until I have a girl!" With one final slam and a screech of pleasure so loud James was grateful the boys were at their Uncle Steve's place, Eclypsa arched her back and rode out her orgasm.

James sat up and pulled her to him. "Whatever you want babe." Thrusting up slowly, he made love with her until they both spilled their release. James stayed inside her enjoying the tight wetness inside of her. Even after two boys, she was as tight as ever though her body changed. Laying down James trailed his fingers over the faint silvery stretch marks on her lower abdomen and laid his head on the plushness of her fuller breasts.

"I think it's going to keep this time," she murmured contently.

"What are you going to name her?" He asked.

"Andromeda." Eclypsa smiled and slid her arms around James and stroked his back. "I love you," She whispered. "I'll love you until the stars fade."

James looked up and kissed her, "I love you to the end of the line."

The sound of the front door unlocking and the excited chatter of children floated up the stairs. "Bucky! Eclypsa! We're back!" Steve's voice rang through the house. Laughing, James and Eclypsa quickly put on some clothes and went to greet their family.

"Mom! Look what Uncle Steve drew for me!"

"Dad! Uncle Steve showed us how to box and play poker!"

"Steve! What are you teaching my children?! Gambling?! I thought you were the responsible one!"

"Dad! He took my toy!"

James watched Eclypsa swat Steve and his two boys run around, chasing each other. Sounds of something crashing to the ground, Steve apologizing and Eclypsa chastising were now familiar chaos. Oh but what a lovely chaos. James smiled shaking his head and Eclypsa turned towards him. "What? Why are you smiling?"

"Nothing, we're home."


End file.
